Last Call
by beanflickingmotherteresa
Summary: COMPLETELY AU: Nicky Nichols is coming up on her eleventh year of life. Having spent the majority of her years being bounced around countless foster families with the promise of a forever home, she had stopped hoping for a happy ending a very long time ago. Can a certain red headed Russian lady prove to her that there is such a thing as happily ever after? Also Piper/Alex pairing.
1. Chapter One

COMPLETELY AU: Nicky Nichols is coming up on her eleventh year of life. Having spent the majority of her years being bounced around countless foster families with the promise of a forever home, she had stopped hoping for a happy ending a very long time ago. Can a certain red headed Russian lady prove to her that there is such a thing as happily ever after? Also Piper/Alex pairing.

In this story: Galina Reznikov becomes Nicole Nichols' foster mother. Chaos will ensue, but maybe a little hope isn't such a bad thing after all.  
(Also, imagine Red at the age of 30ish for this story.)

-xx-

She had been pacing around the house all day; her time spent cleaning anything and everything in sight. Her cleaning, however, involved the scrubbing of the counters or the organizing of her books fifty different times. She couldn't help it. She was anxious. Why?

 _She'll be here any minute…_

The red haired female fixed her black couch pillows for the fourth time as this thought ran through her mind. Today had been the day she had been waiting to come for the last two weeks, and everything had to look perfect. Granted, she had softened up quite a bit over the years with the need for everything in her life to be kept at a distance - but the anticipation of today's events brought a few old habits back out as she just couldn't find a way to relax and sit still.

 _I hope this goes all right. Did I miss something?_

 **-Riiing-**

The sudden sound coming from the vibrating cell phone pulled her from her thoughts. Reaching over to the coffee table, she gave the screen a quick look and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Red!"

The familiar and excitable voice belonged to her best friend, Piper; Red had eased a little when she heard it.

"Hey…"

"Hey you! Is she there yet?"

"No, not yet, but she will be in a few minutes. I got a call from her social worker not too long ago saying they were about ten minutes out."

"Awesome! I'm so excited! Are you doing all right?"

"Yeah…I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't be! This is going to be great for you. For both of you!"

"Yeah, I know…but, I'm worried. I was so confident about doing this in the beginning, but what if I am really terrible at this? I've never done this before."

"You're not going to be terrible at this. I mean, look at how good you are with my kids. I promise, it's going to be great."

"Yeah…" she replied, now plopping down on the couch. "You're probably right. It'll just be different, you know?"

"Are you having regrets?"

"No, no not at all. I really want this. I mean, I've always wanted kids and every time I see yours and Alex's, it makes me want them more. And since I can't seem to form any love relationships that last longer than a trip to Taco Bell, maybe I can form a mother and daughter one. I just want to be a good mom, you know? Well, foster mom."

"But you want to end up actually being her mother though, right?"

"Well, I'd like to. I'm fostering her in hopes of adopting her, but she doesn't know that yet. Only her social worker and I do."

"That's right. I remember you mentioning that. You think she would really freak if she found out that those were your intentions?"

"Well, her social worker said it might make things harder if she knew right now. She's not very receptive to family like things."

"I remember you saying that, too. As you put it, she was spunky, correct?"

"Yes." Red replied with a small smile, her mind falling back to the day she met the young girl. "Spunky is right. Tough little thing. Sarcastic, too, but you know what? I think she is a good kid. I can see it in her even through all that toughness. I just hope she likes it here, and I hope I can make her just a little bit happier."

"I think you will." Piper replied warmly. "See, look at that. You're putting her well-being at the top of your list. Already a great mom!"

Red's heart fluttered a little when she heard this. For the last few years she had wanted kids but, with too many failed relationships, that dream was moving farther and farther away. It was Alex and Piper who gave her the idea to foster and adopt. The married couple even helped her through the process of becoming a foster parent and, now, the big day had finally arrived.

"I just hope that-"

 **-Honk Honk-**

The sudden sound took her off guard, causing her to jump slightly when she heard it. Turning to look out of the window, she saw a small black car pulling up into her driveway.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, sorry. Their car just pulled up."

"What?! She arrived? Oh my gosh, go go go! Go see her!"

"I'm going!"

"OK! Tell me all about it later! And like I said, you'll do great. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I'll call you tonight. Later."

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone, she stood up and placed it back onto the coffee table in front of her.

"This is it…" she whispered. The moment she had been waiting for. She would finally have a chance to take care of a child.

 _And I hope it will be for good. Well, here goes nothing…_

After brushing out some of the wrinkles from her trousers, she walked to the entry way and opened the door.


	2. Chapter Two

Mermaid shorties: 108/0/12036246/il_570xN.1011592895_

-xx-

There were three things of which she was absolutely sure.

One: it was about to become the hottest summer of which she was yet to experience. Even in the mermaid shorties and black tank top she had put on this morning, it was deceivingly melt-worthy weather. With it only being the middle of May, she was more than surprised that nothing but heat had yet to fill her days. Today was no exception. She had figured that as it wasn't even the beginning of summer yet, it would become cooler; the temperature was still at ninety seven degrees. Trusty ol' New York - nice and painfully hot for the child who preferred the cooler weather.

Two: Manhattan, New York, was going to be a completely lame town. It was nowhere near as small as Queens and definitely not as quiet. She just knew that life here was going to be boring, and desperately wished she was elsewhere.

And three…she absolutely, positively, hated anything that had to do with family. In being shoved in and out of foster homes for practically her entire life, she couldn't even remember what the concept of family was, what it meant. All she knew was that it wasn't worth her time. Family was, at least in her mind, a mere illusion of happiness that adults told foster kids in order to give them hope that one day they would get the chance to be a part of one. She definitely wasn't one of those kids that believed that, though. Nope, she was smarter than that. She was the type that knew family didn't exist…that happiness and love would never come from an adult. Perhaps there was once a time in her life where she did have hope, but those days were long gone. Continuous rejection and endless placements took that hope from her at an early age.

 _And now I am going to be stuck in yet another placement…great._

She was not looking forward to this. Not at all. Nicky was perfectly happy residing at the group home that she had been dumped at just a few months prior, after her last failed attempt at happiness, and despised the fact that she was going to be staying with just another faulse attempt at family. Why couldn't life simply leave her alone for once?

"Nicky?"

The ten year old snapped from her thoughts at the sudden sound of a voice, but made no reply to it. Instead, she kept her chocolate brown eyes locked onto the passing scenery; her dark brown hair occasionally getting in the way as the wind hit her face.

"We're almost there - should be arriving in another few minutes or so."

Nicky still said nothing, ignoring the woman completely. Most adults would find this to be rude, but not Susan Fischer. Oh no. The auburn haired woman had been the girl's social worker for the last six years and was all too used to this kind of treatment. It never bothered her, though. She would just simply ignore it.

"She seems really nice, you know. She was really taken by you that day and is really excited to have you stay with her. I think you're going to like it there."

"You say that about every placement you throw me in," the girl replied, finally speaking. She had been an orphan for most of her life, and, according to Susan, she was apparently supposed to like the last three families that she had been placed into. Did she? No. So why would this one be any different?

 _Well, she did catch your eye when you first met her…_

Nicky silently cursed at the little voice in the back of her mind. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something about the woman she interviewed with two weeks back; she was trying her hardest to forget about it.

"Nicky, don't be like this…"

"I can be however I want. You know it's true. I've never liked any of the placements I've been in."

Susan let out a sigh.

"I know life has been tough for you, and I know you haven't had much luck with foster families either, but you can't go into every new placement thinking it is going to end badly."

"Why not? They always do."

"Because not every adult is the same. Not every adult is out there to hurt you. You have a family out there somewhere just for you, and I'm not going to stop looking until I find them. Who knows, maybe this one is it."

Nicky just sighed and shook her head. Due to her lack of sleep the night before, and due to the ridiculous heat, she was tired and not in the mood to argue. She hated the whole "you'll find a family" speech and had simply chosen to ignore it. Mostly because it was a bunch of bullshit.

"And if you want to get technical, you are the one who agreed to be placed there. So that kind of tells me that you will like it."

Now this pulled Nicky from her quiet mood.

"I did not! That woman tricked me!"

Susan burst out into laughter, which only angered the child more.

"Stop laughing! It was her fault! She was crazy!"

"If you say so," the woman replied teasingly. "I saw the look on your face that day. She got to you."

"Shut up! She did not! I had no look!"

Susan just laughed again, shaking her head.

"I think that woman was brilliant if you ask me."

"I think she's brilliant if you ask me." The girl mocked in a high pitched tone before crossing her arms over her chest and looking back out of the window. It wasn't so much the teasing that had ticked her off, but more the fact that Susan was actually right. How she even ended up being here was a little brilliant on her new placement's part.

 _She really was crazy. It's not like I actually meant to agree to this move…_

The moment that had previously started all of this had been playing over, on a loop, in her head for days.

 _It had been visiting day for those who were looking to foster and, before she had a chance to run and hide, she had been dragged into Susan's office for an interview. As she had walked in, she'd found a red haired female sitting in a chair. Nicky actually thought her to be pretty, but she would never admit this out loud._

 _"Here she is!"_

 _Susan took a seat at her desk while Nicky grumpily sat down in a chair next to the woman, arms crossed over her chest as she plopped onto it._

 _"Oh my gosh…"_

 _The girl let out a strong sigh. She was so not in the mood for this._

 _"Aww, look at you. You're so adorable!"_

 _There was sincerity in her voice, but the child merely rolled her eyes at the comment._

 _She is the suck up kind of foster parent. I can already tell._

 _"No, really. Look at those eyes, you have those big ol' chocolatey browns. I love them!"_

 _Yeah, no. Definitely not in the mood._

 _"Whatever. What am I? Some side show freak? Quit staring at me!"_

 _The female was a little taken aback by the remark but dismissed it, smiling nonetheless._

 _"I'm sorry. I just really thought you looked beautiful, that's all."_

 _Nicky, whose eyes had been on the floor, brought them up and locked them with the other. As she did, her thoughts came to a standstill, the softness the other pair had been harbouring had taken her completely off guard. It was not something that she had become used to seeing. She had done a ton of interviews in the past, yes, but this one…this woman carried a warmth in her gaze that no previous adult she'd met had._

 _It's almost like she actually means what she says. Her eyes…they're soft, and they tell me that she means it…but… No. No, no, no. Definitely not._

 _She had never been one to be softened up by a few compliments, and she never would be. It was not her thing and, in the end, she was aware that the words were nothing but constant lies. So, despite her heart's ever so minor flutter, she paid no mind to whatever was coming from the woman's mouth._

 _"I said stop staring…" she had finally told her, proceeding to look away as a bit of heat clustered to her cheeks. Weird thing to say as she was the one who had started the whole staring thing in the first place._

 _"Nicky…" Cassidy started. "This is Galina Reznikov. Galina, this is Nicole Nichols."_

 _"Hello, Nicole." Galina greeted, holding out her hand to shake. "That's a really pretty name. I like it. It's nice to meet you."_

 _Nicky simply looked at the offered hand and yawned, leaning back further into her chair. Susan had given her the "be polite" look, but she had just shrugged it off, choosing instead to look down and fiddle with the strings of her mermaid shorties._

 _"Ms. Reznikov here is looking to foster a girl." Susan told her. "I thought you were a perfect candidate. I told her all about you and she wanted to meet you."_

 _Nicky snickered at this, tucking some of her wild, curly, locks behind her ears._

 _"You told her I was the perfect candidate? And here I thought you knew me…"_

 _"Well, I really am glad to meet you."_

 _"OK…"_

 _"Mhm, really glad. I love kids and I look forward to taking one in."_

 _"Right…"_

 _Sitting back in her chair, Galina crossed one leg over the other; her gaze choosing to stay on the stubborn ten year old. Whilst most adults were turned off by this attitude, she was not. What she was, was incredibly intrigued. In fact, she had received a warning about the girl before they had even started. Prior to this meeting, Susan had pulled her aside and briefed her on how she would most likely act. Choosing to inform the other woman of the possible attitude and sarcasm, Susan had explained that the girl had a few hard knocks early on and wasn't nice to any adult she had met previously. She had also explained that, despite being hard to get through to, she really did want a family._

 _Susan had known the girl long enough for her to become aware of this fact. Nicky wanted what every other kid did, but her trust level was so low that she would never let herself have it. No family has been able to get through to her, the girl therefore never getting the chance at adoption. It was a heart breaking thing for the Russian to hear. No child deserved to be shoved off to the side. She would make sure, at least for this girl, that it would not happen again._

 _"Well then, I take it you're not interested in staying with me?" Galina suddenly asked, all eyes returning to the child._

 _"Not really."_

 _"Well, that's a shame. I would really love having you."_

 _"Such a shame." Nicky replied sarcastically._

 _"Not a family person, huh?"_

 _"No way."_

 _"Just not your thing?"_

 _"Nope."_

 _"Ok, I understand that. I mean families can be such a pain, right? Always nagging, always in your business…"_

 _Nicky's brows furrowed as she listened to the redhead. This wasn't the normal conversation she had become used to with perspective parents during an interview, at least not so causally._

 _"Very much so…I just don't need a family, OK? I can take care of myself, so this meeting is a waste of time."_

 _"Oh, there's no doubt in the fact that you can care for yourself. You seem like you can. Well, it's too bad you're not interested. I know I'd be able to change your mind."_

 _"Change my mind?"_

 _"Yeah, about the whole family thing. Staying with me? I think you'll learn that family is not all so bad."_

 _Nicky couldn't help but scoff at this. She couldn't even begin to believe what this woman, this stranger, was implying._

 _"No way. You couldn't get me to believe that crap."_

 _"No?"_

 _"No! Anyways, you would get tired of me so quickly that you wouldn't even have the time to make me believe."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Wanna make a bet?"_

 _Up until now, Susan had no idea what was going on, choosing instead to watch the exchange with confused eyes. At that very moment, however, she had began to catch on. Knowing how Nicky loved to play into challenges, she couldn't help but become amused._

 _"A bet?"_

 _"Yes. I bet that I could get you to love the whole idea of family. I bet I could change your mind about it all and that I wouldn't get tired of you."_

 _Nicky smirked. Was this woman that stupid?_

 _"And I bet that within three months you would get so sick of me you'd send me back. I bet you wouldn't be able to change my mind about anything."_

 _"Well, I guess we shall see."_

 _"I guess we shall."_

 _After her little ploy, Galina had stood up and looked at Susan with a victorious smile._

 _"Well, now that we are all in agreement, is taking her in two weeks good?"_

 _"It's perfect!" Susan replied._

 _"Wait, what?" Nicky asked, suddenly confused. "All in agreement? I never agreed to -"_

 _"You said that you bet I couldn't get you into the whole family thing, and that I would get tired of you, did you not?"_

 _"Well, y-yes, I -"_

 _"And I bet that I could get you to believe and that I wouldn't get tired of you."_

 _"I know, but -"_

 _"So in order to see who wins that bet, you would have to come stay with me. Correct?"_

 _Nicky sat there dumbfounded, only now beginning to take in what had really just unfolded. Susan, who had picked up on what was going on, was trying hard not to laugh. She was right. With Nicky's stubborn and competitive nature, she knew she would fall right for it. Poor Nicky was the only one who didn't catch on, but now…_

 _"You…You tricked me!"_

 _Susan lost it at this point, bursting out into laughter._

 _"Tricked you? Not at all. I'd never do that to you. Anyways, I can't wait to have you stay with me. I really think you'll have fun."_

 _"But…I…"_

 _"I think she will, too." Susan chimed in. "I can get the paperwork started right away. You said two weeks?"_

 _"But -"_

 _"Yep! I will have everything ready by then."_

 _"Stop!"_

 _Nicky stood up from her seat, a series of gawking noises and squeaks escaping her system._

 _"S-Susie!" she shouted, still in shock from all of this happening so quickly. "You seriously can't be considering…this!"_

 _Susan threw her hands into the air._

 _"I'm not considering. It's already decided. She wants to take you in, Nicky, and I am not going to say no."_

 _"But -"_

 _"Hey now…"_

 _Before the girl had even been given a chance to react - Galina was right in front of her, hand under her chin. After gently lifting it, their eyes had locked; the soft words that followed not even enough to make the stubborn Nicky act up._

 _"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to worry, I promise. Nothing bad is going to happen there. I'll take good care of you during your stay, and I mean that. I think you'll like it there. Well, at least I really hope you do."_

 _You have a lovely way about you, Nicky." She had said, all in a motherly tone. "I look forward to taking you in."_

 _It was in that moment that something strange happened…something Nicky had never experienced before. It was like…an exchange of emotion took place…as if a sudden pull could be felt between them, and only they alone could feel it. If Galina felt it, she didn't show it - but Nicky's worried gaze and inability to answer had proved that she had felt something happen…it proved that she had felt some form of warmth for the other party. That motherly tone had hit her hard, and while she tried to fight everything she was feeling…a part of her couldn't shake it off…a small part of her couldn't forget._

"We're here!"

Nicky snapped back from her thoughts once more as the car's horn went off, nearly groaning after she had realized that they were pulling into a drive way.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes, you do."

"But this whole thing is going to suck."

"Nicky, really?"

Turning off the car, Susan leaned back into her seat and sighed.

"You really need to stop thinking like that. This isn't going to suck."

Nicky said nothing in return, choosing instead to simply sigh and look back out of the car's window.

"You know, I really think this is going to be great for you. Now you can sit there and think, "you say that every time," all you wish, but it's true. Let me ask you something: out of all of the families that you have interviewed with, how many wanted to take you in after seeing that attitude of yours?"

Nicky's heart clenched a little, her big chocolate eyes falling to the floor.

"You have been into seven different foster homes since you were three; four of them being my choosing with no previous interviews between you and the guardians. The amount of actual interviews you have had is much higher than that, and I know because I have been to every one of them from the moment I took you on. I also know that in each one, you give attitude and push them back just like you did two weeks ago; out of every single one, who still wanted you after the interviews were over?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the girl brought her gaze back up and out of the passenger side window.

"This one…"

"Exactly. She sees so much love and true goodness in you, just like I do, and she wants to give you a chance. You should give her a chance, too. Now come on."

With that, Susan got out of the car. Nicky was left unmoving at the passenger side as she was still stuck on the woman's words. She was right. She had gone through many interviews in the past; during every one she had purposely caused trouble, continuously leaving her untaken in the end. Her attitude with Galina was no different, however, and unlike all of the previous families, she still wanted to take her in, regardless of how the girl had acted.

 _Even though I still think she tricked me…I just don't get it, though. It worked on everyone else, why didn't it work on her?_

She didn't understand it.

 _Well I don't care what she says. This stay is going to suck and it won't last, I know it._

But then why, despite thinking this, did she constantly hope that she was wrong?

 _"I'll take good care of you during your stay…"_

Galina's gaze and warm voice had suddenly made its way back into Nicky's mind, her heart momentarily freezing as she remembered the calm and loving words. It had caused her heart to flicker in a way that she hadn't felt in a very long time…and that feeling…that connection-like feeling…what was that? Could this finally be her break? Could she really find a family in Galina?


	3. Chapter Three

"I take it she still isn't happy about this?"

Standing a few feet away from the car, Galina and Susan eyed the young female who had yet to leave the vehicle.

"It's difficult for her." Susan told the redhead. "Moving to a new place always is. As you saw, she is not very family orientated."

"Did she have poor examples from other homes?"

"Well, she's never gotten hurt or anything. We keep tabs on the families who take our kids in to prevent that. However, she has had some homes that were either really tough on her because of her stubbornness and homes that just gave up on her too quick because of that as well. As a result, she has always been brought back."

"It's terrible that people would give up and send kids back again because they are hard to reach." Galina was thinking out loud; they both knew that the statement held some truth. "Just because someone has issues getting through to another doesn't mean you should give up on them."

"I agree," Susan said to reply. "It seems that people these days want to foster or adopt the perfect child, in turn leaving the troubled ones feeling unworthy or without families."

"And that's so wrong. Just because a child isn't perfect to them doesn't mean they aren't perfect at all. Every child is wonderful in their own way. So what if they are a little rough around the edges? That doesn't mean they are bad and don't deserve to be loved. Love is what they need more than anything."

"It is. Though trying to convince her of that is not an easy task."

"Well, hopefully I can…even if it's just a little."

Susan smiled at this.

"To be honest, Ms. Reznikov, I think you will be able to. I have interviewed many good families in the past, but no one had the mindset that you do in regards to her. And no one has ever been able to tame that stubbornness with sweet words like you did the day we met. She always has something sarcastic to say, but your little speech left her rather speechless. She was quiet even after you left. You got to her. You really think you'll want to make this permanent?"

"I sure would like to. I'm not the type of person who would send a child back simply because they are a little stubborn or harder to get through to."

"That's comforting…really." Susan spoke warmly, and it was to the social worker. Nicky deserved so much love. "Do you still plan on keeping that a secret?"

"For now, yes. You're right, it might scare her a little if we tell her too soon. I want her to get comfortable first."

"I won't say a word, and I really do hope this works out. Anyways, ready to see her?"

"Yes!" Galina replied excitedly and, with that, they both headed down to meet her.

Nicky, however, was still lost in her own thoughts; Susan's words proving incapable of leaving her mind regardless of how hard she'd tried.

 _"Out of every single one, what family still wanted you when the interview was over?"_

Reaching behind the seat, the girl grabbed onto her black backpack and held it tightly to her chest; sinking down a little.

 _It doesn't make any sense. I'm always mean during interviews. So why did she still want me anyways? Even when the other ones didn't. That damn woman even tricked me into agreeing to come here, but why? I don't understand…_

This was the very first time someone had wanted to take her in despite the rudeness that she had put forward during the interview process, and she wasn't entirely sure how to feel.

 **-Tap tap tap-**

Snapping back from her little bubble, she looked up and to find Susan standing by the window. She had nodded her head to the redheaded woman beside her, and beckoned for the ten year old to join them. Knowing she had no choice, the girl rolled her eyes and unhappily opened the door.

"There she is. Nicky, say hello."

Slipping on her backpack, the girl looked up at the familiar face in front of her; the woman sporting a soft and happy smile.

"Hey, Nicky." She greeted.

Now the nice thing to do would have been to reply back, but Nicky was not feeling nice. So, instead, she simply crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

"Hmph."

If only she had been paying attention.

"It's really nice to see you again."

While looking away, she had failed to realize that Galina had walked in closer, soon engulfing the unsuspecting young girl into a warm, motherly, hug.

"What the…"

She had done her best to push back the warm feelings she had felt the day she'd first encountered Galina but, the second she felt that hug, those feelings came flooding back; that, for the stubborn Nicky, was not a good thing.

"Woah, woah, woah…get off!"

Pushing Galina away, she took a step back.

"What is your malfunction? What was that all about?"

"What, the hug? I was just happy to see you again."

"Well don't hug me. I hate them!"

"If you hate them so much, then why are you blushing?

Nicky shot the death glare of her life towards Susan when she spoke those words.

"You…are going to pay for that…"

"If you say so dear." She said back with a smirk. "All right then, I see you're good here. I'd stay a little while longer, but it's already past four so I'll let you go on and get settled in."

"I hate you…"

"Aww, I love you, too, Nic. You be good now! And have fun; if either of you need anything, don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Have a safe trip back!" Galina had called after the social worker.

"Thank you! Have fun!"

And with that, the auburn haired woman hopped in the car and drove away.

After silently cursing this new change, Nicky followed her new guardian into the house. Now, she had to admit, the outside was pretty, the house being all white with a little yard in the front and back. However, on the inside…

"Wow…" she thought to herself, temporarily forgetting her anger. The inside was even better, a rose like smell surrounding her.

"This is the living room." Galina told her, slightly amused at the girl's awe. "And here is the kitchen, and over here…"

Galina brought her through the entire household, showing her the dining room, where the closets were, the bathrooms, and a room that held the most beautiful all black grand piano she had ever seen. Along with the piano, she found a trophy sitting on a shelf along with some pictures of a group of girls, Galina among them.

"They are all very good friends of mine," Galina had told her when she found the girl looking at the photos. "Two of them you'll actually get a chance to meet. See, we were an all-female basketball team back in our college years. This trophy was our very first win."

Nicky looked up, cocking an eyebrow as she did.

"You…did basketball?"

"Yes!" Galina replied brightly.

She looked back at the trophy.

"And you guys entered tournaments?"

"Mhm."

"You in a basketball jersey. That says weird all over it."

Galina couldn't help but chuckle a little, recognizing that line from a time long ago.

"You sound just like a friend of mine did after we first recruited her. Yes it was a thing, and it was a lot of fun, too. Those days were some of the best for me. Now, I coach basketball at a nearby college. Well, I usually do. This round I took the year off."

"Why?"

"Well, for you."

Nicky felt heat rise to her cheeks again after she'd heard this.

"Wait, what?"

"For you. I figured that taking some time off would be good to take care of you, spend time with you, and to really get to know you."

"But I probably won't even be here in a year."

"But you could be. Or rather, I'd really like you to be, so to be safe, I took the year."

"Seriously?"

Galina Reznikov, a complete stranger, decided to take a year off from her job to spend time with her, the kid who had been nothing but rude to her from the start?

 _That doesn't make any sense either. Why would she…_

Starting to feel slightly uncomfortable due to the returning warmth in her heart, she turned away, choosing instead to cross her arms over her chest.

"W-Well, stop hoping. I already told you that you'd be sick of me within three months. I still think that you will."

"Is that so? I guess we will just have to see. Come along then."

Continuing on, she followed the woman up a set of stairs, the two stopping in the hallway between two doors.

"Over here is my room, and right across from me…"

She opened the door right in front of them.

"Welcome to your new room, my dear."

Nicky's eyes widened a little when she stepped inside.

"I re did it a little when I found out you were staying. Susan said your favorite color was blue, right?"

Nicky simply nodded, unable to form words. Blue was definitely her favorite. It also happened to be the theme of her room. Everything from the curtains to her blankets to the soft rug beneath her feet was decorated that beautiful hue.

"You like?"

"It's…OK." Nicky answered, her voice betraying her slightly.

"Well, I am glad that you find it OK." Galina said back with an amused smirk. "Anyways, I'll go ahead and let you get settled in. Do you need anything or want me to help you?"

"No…"

"Well, if you do, let me know. And Nicky?"

The girl looked up at the other.

"I know I have said I before, but I really just want you to know how happy I am that you're here. And if there is anything, and I mean anything, you need will you please let me know."

And with one final wink, she let the girl be.

The moment she was alone, Nicky walked over to the bed and sat on it, plopping the bag beside her.

 _It's so soft._ She thought, rubbing her hand over the covers gently. Looking around, she took this moment to inspect the rest of her room a little more. Along with her own bed, she had a desk, a nightstand with a lamp, a dresser, and a bookcase full of books. She even had her very own computer.

 _This is really nice…and she is really nice to me, too…_

She let her mind wander back to the hugging incident that happened outside.

 _I hate hugging. It's so weird. I don't even like it when people touch me._

Nicky was not someone you touched. She was not fond of any form of affection and generally got mad if anyone attempted to do so.

 _But then…if I hated it…_

She placed her hand over her heart.

 _Why did it feel so warm?_

Letting out a sigh, she stood up from the bed and shrugged off the thought.

 _Whatever…snap out of this Nicky._

Walking over to the nearby window, she looked outside to find that she had a really good view of the neighborhood she was in. She found that many of the houses were similar to the one she was staying in, the colors and sizes all varying.

 _I wonder if the people in this neighbourhood are as crazy as this one…_

After looking out a little longer, she let out a yawn and turned back around. She had every intention of lying down, but when she turned she saw something that she wasn't quite expecting.

"Meow…"

"What…the hell…are you…"

Well…she knew it was a cat, she was just not thrilled to see it.

"I already have to deal with a crazy lady. I don't want to deal with some animal, too."

Walking up, she looked at the collar around its neck, the all white cat sporting a name tag with it.

"Brooklyn…" she read, rolling her eyes after. "Did she really name you after her college basketball thingy or whatever? Talk about lack of creativity. Go on. Get out."

The cat didn't move.

"I said shoo!" she said again, waving her hands at it. "Get out of here!"

But she still was not going. Instead, the animal merely meowed again and curled up at the end of the bed causing the ten year old to roll her eyes again.

"Whatever…"

Flopping down now, she sighed and looked up at the clock. It was nearing four thirty. Did she want to go back downstairs yet? Part of her wanted to explore a little more, but another part of her wasn't quite ready yet. Everything was still new to her.

 _I don't know…maybe I'll just stay here for a bit…_

Some more alone time sounded nice, and the bed was so comfortable that she kind of didn't want to move.

 _And anyways, it's not like I want to see her face right now…_

Well, OK, maybe a small part of her did, but she wasn't going to give into it. Instead, she just rolled over and allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts. What she wasn't planning on was falling asleep as she failed to realize just how tired she was. After a night of nothing but worries and a day full of new changes, no one could blame her for passing out. Even as she dozed off, however, her mind was still full of worries.

"Meow…"

Nicky shot awake with a gasp, finding herself now in a slightly darkened bedroom. Confused at first, she looked back at the clock. 19:30.

 _I fell asleep…_

After rubbing her eyes and shaking off some of the grogginess, she found Brooklyn lying right in front of her face.

"Seriously…"

Not what she wanted to see.

"Stupid cat."

Flopping onto her back, she let out a long stretch.

 _I must have been more tired than I thought...ugh…I'm still tired. Maybe I'll go back to sleep…_

Rolling onto her side, she went to stretch again, but something else caught her eyes…something she was most definitely not expecting.

Well, more like someone.

"Hello."

"Gah!"

Shooting up, she jetted from the bed and flicked on the nearby lamp.

"What in the…"

There, standing in her room, was a small girl. She had medium lengthed blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was also sporting a pink ballerina outfit.

"How…you…"

She wasn't sure how to handle this.

"You…gremlin…child…thing. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm not a gremlin child." She said with a cute little giggle. "I'm a girl. My name is Francine and I am six years old."

"Uh…ok…that's great...but what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to say hi." She said simply as if it were an obvious answer, the girl now walking over to the bed to pet the cat. "But you were sleeping, so I waited. Hi Brooky."

The child had started petting the now purring cat before turning to look back at Nicky. "Brooky was sleeping with you."

"I noticed."

"She likes you."

"She does not. She's just a stupid cat."

"Nu uh, she's smart."

"No she isn't. She is stupid like every other cat in the world. All she does is sleep, eat, and lick her butt all day."

"Ewww…nu uh, Brooky is super smart. Red even said so!"

"Well, she lied. She's not smart."

"Is, too!"

"Is not…"

"Is, too!"

"Is not!"

She couldn't believe she was arguing with a six year old over the intelligence of a cat.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Frankie!"

Looking up, the ten year old found another girl standing in her doorway. This one was older, looking to be about her age. She had long raven black hair with dark brown eyes to match; her clothing style clearly stating that she was a bit of a tomboy. She was also sporting a pair of secretary-like glasses.

"Frankie, you shouldn't be up here."

"But I wanted to see her…"

"I know, but you should have waited until she came downstairs."

Looking up from the little girl, the tomboy shot Nicky an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that. We were on our way home from dance class and she just kept begging to come and meet you, so the two of us and our parents came by to visit real quick."

"…OK…"

"Your name is Nicole, right?"

"Nicky."

"Nicky. Cool, I'm Lorna. Lorna Chapman-Vause. And this is my little sister, Frankie."

"Uh huh…"

"Lorna? Frankie?"

An unfamiliar voice called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Lorna called back.

"You have to come, too!" Frankie told Nicky.

"Wait, what? No, I'm good."

"No, you have to!"

"Fee, if she doesn't want to come down right now she doesn't ha -"

"No, she really, really has to! I want her to meet our mommies!"

"I really don't want to though. I -"

"Please, please, please?" The little girl begged, tugging gently on Nicky's wrist. This, in turn, caused the girl to pull away.

"But -"

"Pleaaaaase?"

"OK! OK, OK, OK, jeeze. I'll go."

"Yay!" She then tore from the room, yelling the words, "she's coming, she's coming" as she proceeded to run downstairs.

"I am so, so sorry." Lorna said again. "She tends to be a little hyper sometimes."

"A little? How do you even live with that?"

"Very strategically."

Nicky actually snickered at this, even smiling a little at the comment. In all honestly, the whole event had been a little funny; she quickly hid that amusement, wiping off her smile as she walked past the other.

"Well, I couldn't handle it. Anyways, let me go and get this done and over with."

Exiting the room, she headed downstairs with Lorna right behind her. As she made it into the living room, she was met with the sight of two unfamiliar faces sitting on the couch with Galina. One had blonde hair like Frankie, and the other had black hair.

"Hey you!" Galina said with a smile. "You're up!"

"Yeah…no thanks to your fur ball sleeping near my face…or to that gremlin child creeping in my room."

"I'm not a gremlin! I'm a girl!"

"Frankie…"

The blonde woman pulled the little girl into her lap, a slight hint of sternness in her voice.

"Francine Marie…you know better than to go into someone's room without permission…"

"But mommy, I really wanted to see her…"

"I'm sorry about that." The elder black haired woman said. "Sometimes curiosity gets the best of her."

"Clearly."

"Nicky, these two are very good friends of mine: Piper and Alex Chapman-Vause. They live right down the street."

"Hey, Nicky." Piper said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. You are all Red has been talking about these last two weeks."

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. Galina had spoken about her?

"Nicky…I really like that name. " Alex told her. "It's different."

"Yeah…"

"How do you like it here so far?"

"Um…I don't know. I haven't really done much. I'm just tired…long day."

"That's totally understandable." Piper said back. "I'd be tired, too. Well, we were just about to leave anyways. You go on and get the rest you need."

"Aww, but mommy…"

"I know…" Piper said softly, kissing Frankie on the cheek before standing up. "But we have to get you home, little duckling."

"We'll come back again, don't worry." Alex added, ruffling her hair. She then looked down at Nicky with a smile. "And feel free to swing by whenever you want. You are always welcome there."

"Sure…"

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then." Lorna told her. "But uh, yeah, like my mom said, if you ever wanna hang out, swing by. Later!"

"Bye."

Once they left, Nicky shot a look over to Galina that very clearly said, "really?" This only caused the woman to chuckle in return, walking over and wrapping her arm around her.

"I'm sorry about that. I was going to give you time to settle in a bit before meeting people; they really wanted to meet you, especially the kids. Lorna is actually just a few months older than you. She turned eleven back in March. The two of you will be going to school together this fall."

School. She had actually almost forgotten about that.

"Joy." Nicky replied, removing Galina's hand from her shoulder. "I can't wait. Anyways, I am going back upstairs."

"Oh, you don't want to eat? Dinner is almost ready."

"No, I'm good. Not hungry."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I just want to sleep."

"All right, do you need anything?"

"No."

"OK then…well, if you're going to bed…"

Before Nicky could react, the woman reached over and hugged the girl gently.

"Sweet dreams."

"W-what the…hey! Get off!"

She struggled to get herself free from the woman's embrace.

"What part of no touching don't you get?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to when all I wanna do is hug you to pieces."

"Wh-what? There is nothing about me that should say anything to make you want to hug me to pieces!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I can see it all over you."

Nicky's face fell. What the hell was going on?

"Do you really feel the need to do that?"

"Yep."

"And you're not going to stop…are you…"

"Nope."

"Well, I'll still fight it."

"That's OK."

Yeah, no. Nicky wasn't winning this one. Clearly the ten year old wasn't the only one who could be stubborn, and she knew when to choose her battles.

"Whatever. You're impossible. I'm going to bed."

"All right, dear. Good night and sleep tight. Don't let the bed buddies bite."

Nicky said nothing in return, choosing to simply turn and head back up the stairs instead. Once there, she shut the door. After she had made sure that the cat was out and unable to enter, she grabbed some pajamas from her bag and quickly changed into them before hitting the bed

 _What is her problem…why is she being so hard about the whole hugging thing?_

She knew, however, that that had been a funny question to ask when she was being just as stubborn about it, too.

 _This doesn't make any sense at all. I told her I hated hugs, so why does she want to keep giving them anyway?_

In the past, people usually just shrugged away and left her alone when they learned she disliked affection. Galina, however, simply kept going. The woman didn't know when to quit.

 _And don't forget…_

She nuzzled up closer to her pillow.

 _She took a year off of work for me, too. She wants to spend time and get to know me better, but I don't understand why she would want to do that either. Nothing makes sense here._

She briefly wondered if she'd fallen down a rabbit whole last night. No, although that would probably end a lot better than this experience would.

Nicky let out a strained sigh, her brain hurting from thinking about it all.

 _Whatever. Give it a few months. She'll probably get over the whole hugging thing and get tired of me…yeah…_

That would definitely happen. She knew it would. All of her other placements got tired of her so she would, too.

Right?

Not wanting to think about it anymore, the almost eleven-year-old rolled over and closed her eyes. Within seconds, a very tired and confused Nicky Nichols fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

_She never slows down_

 _She doesn't know why but she knows_

 _That when she's all alone_

 _Feels like it's all crashing down._

Music. One of the biggest reasons she was still here today. It was her main source of comfort. It was her safety net. It was the one thing that took her away from the real world when things got too tough and, with a new move, she found herself getting lost in it more often than not. After all, she hated change.

"Nicky?"

 _She won't turn around_

 _Her shadows are long and she fears_

 _If she cries that first tear_

 _Those tears will not stop raining down._

That was exactly why she was listening to her music at this very moment. Change. She went from living in a group home in Queens to living with a woman that drove her up the wall. It wasn't these changes, however, that had prompted her to get lost in the music. At this point in her young life, she was used to being thrown in and out of different homes. Oh no. The changes bothering her had nothing to do with the move at all. The changes that bothered her actually took place in the one area that she had shut off to the rest of the world a long time ago: her heart.

"Hey, Nicky?"

 _She wants to be found_

 _The only way out is through_

 _Everything she's running from_

 _Wants to give up and lie down._

Her heart…a place shielded with walls built from heartache. A place hidden so deep that no one else could touch it.

Well…at least that's what she had always thought…

But then…then she came along. She, the woman with the patience of a saint, came waltzing into her hidden sanctuary and had slowly caused her dormant heart to take a lost breath…she slowly caused it to feel again, awakening long hidden yearnings, hopes, and dreams she had all but forgotten. Were they strong enough to change how she thought about life and family? No, not yet. It was still too soon for her. Even so, a flame was lit; no matter how much she denied it, no matter how much she pretended it wasn't there, it was growing at an exponential rate.

"Nicky?"

Snapping her eyes open, she quickly sat up; her earphones falling out as she did so. She had been sitting at the computer, her head on the desk while listening to her music. She had actually dozed off for a little amount of time until a gentle shake of her shoulder had awoken her. Looking up, she saw Galina, who she now calls red along with everyone else, standing beside her, an apologetic but warm marring her features.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Rubbing her eyes, she let out a sigh. Her grogginess had leeft her feeling rather grumpy.

"I wasn't scared. What do you want?"

"I was just coming to let you know that it will be time for us to leave soon."

"Leave?"

"Mhm. We're going on that picnic with Piper, Alex, and the kids today at the park, remember?"

Nicky grumbled and flopped her head back down onto the desk, hiding her face in her arms as she heard this. She had forgotten all about the picnic. Stupid summer weather.

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes." Red replied, chuckling a little at the girls' reaction. "We planned this last week silly. It will be fun."

"But there's people."

"People who wanna see you."

"They do not. You're just saying that as a way to convince me to go."

"What? I am not you, goober."

She then knelt down next to her.

"Hey, look at me."

It had taken her a few seconds, but Nicky eventually peeked out from under her arm; saw a warm, blue, gaze staring back at her.

"I would never just 'say something' to you just to get you to do something. Never, and I can promise you that. They really do wanna see you."

She stared at the woman for a few more moments before scoffing slightly and turning away.

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Well, no, not really," she replied, chuckling lightly again. "And only because I know that it will be good for you, and I know you will have fun. I promise you will."

"Hmph. Whatever. I need a minute."

"That's perfectly fine." She said back. "I'll meet you downstairs, all right? See you in a few."

And with one final gentle squeeze to her arm, Red stood up and left the room.

Once she was alone again, she sat back up and sighed.

"I don't even know anymore."

Placing her hand over her heart, she allowed herself to feel what was going on in there. When she muttered the words, "I don't even know," she'd definitely meant them. She didn't know what was going on in that heart of hers. For the longest time, she had always been stubborn and set in her ways when it came to how she felt about people, and families, but whenever Red came around? Those feelings had started to change. She'd feel a funny little warmth in her chest that she had a hard time getting rid of. It wasn't anything huge, but it was there, and it would always start fighting against the part of herself that wanted to push it away.

 _There's no way I enjoy being around Red. It's too soon. Just because she is nice…and sweet…and patient…and welcoming…and…_

Oh yeah. Red was so getting to the little girl.

 _Oh for cripes sakes._ She cursed internally, standing up now. _I'm not feeling anything. To hell with this._

She pushed the chair in and flicked her computer off. She was done thinking about it.

 _Let's just get this damn picnic done and over with._

And with that, she walked out.

Not long after their little moment, the two of them were in the car and off to the park. Nicky had tried to keep to herself, but, just like every other car trip she had been dragged into, Red liked to talk away.

"The weather is perfect for a picnic today. It's not scorching hot, so being outside will be nice."

Nicky had proceeded to shrug in reply, keeping her eyes staring out the window.

"Oh, hey. Can you believe it's been three weeks already? It feels like only yesterday that you came to stay with me."

She couldn't believe it had been three weeks already either. By this point, she usually had her placements pulling their hair out; Red was nowhere near that stage. Not yet, anyway. Nicky would often be tough and stubborn around the other, but it didn't phase the woman in the slightest. In fact, whenever Nicky had become stubborn over certain topics, Red would simply counter back with her own fiery stubbornness. However, hers held a lot more kindness and warmth to it than what the ten year old's had to offer. Nicky being dragged on this trip against her will was a perfect example of her guardian's stubborn nature. Any adult in the past would just let her be if she said no, but not Red. Oh no. She had been forever trying to make the girl feel wanted, and continuously tried to include her in even the simplest of activities.

 _I've never seen an adult do that._ She thought. _At least not this quickly. She's pushing me to do things even when I don't want to because she thinks I'll have fun, like this picnic. But why? No one has ever wanted me this included before._

"Time is going by so quickly. I think we should celebrate tonight. How about you? I could cook a special little dinner and maybe we could watch a movie or something after."

Nicky tore her gaze away from the window, her brows furrowed as she looked at the other.

"Celebrate? For only being here three weeks? Why would you want to celebrate that?"

"Well, why not? I think you being here that long is worth celebrating. You have no idea how happy I've been since you came. I want to do a little something for you."

Nicky's gaze lightened a bit, the girl shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. Her being in a new home for three weeks had never been something to celebrate before. Hell, being in a new home for three months wasn't even a big deal. So why was it for Red?

"We're here!"

Nicky glanced around the area as they pulled into the parking lot. When they came to a stop, Red had shot her a little wink with a smile.

"Come on, you. Help me carry some stuff over?"

Sighing, she got out of the car and followed the woman to the back.

"Here, I'll take the cooler if you want to grab the bag full of paper plates and stuff."

The girl did as she was asked and, once they had everything in their arms, the two walked along the grass to their destination.

 _She was right. It isn't terribly hot out…_ she'd thought as a cool breeze hit her face. She was thankful for that. She couldn't stand another overly hot day.

"Oh, there they are. Hey guys!"

Piper looked up to see them, the woman smiling and waving back. It was little Frankie that came to greet them though, the young blonde running towards them with a look of excitement on her face.

"Red, Red, Red!"

"Hey, you!" Red said back, her free hand gently hugging the girl. "Aww, I love your outfit!"

"Thank you," the child had said cutely, twirling around in her little white sundress. "Hi Nicky!"

"Hey…" she said back lowly, placing the stuff on the picnic table once they had reached the destination.

"Hey guys!" Piper called, putting her stuff down to hug Red real quick; Alex following suit.

"Hey nerd," the taller woman greeted. "How goes it?"

"Good, good," Red had replied. "Definitely ready to eat. I'm starving."

Nicky rolled her eyes at all of the hugging and went to walk away. However, before she could, she found Alex blocking her path to freedom.

"Don't even -"

"Oh shut it, you're getting one," the woman told her before she could finish her sentence, hugging the girl tight.

"Good to see you, chickie."

"Will you…get...off…"

She pushed herself back and out of the hug only to find herself in another one as Piper attacked from behind.

"Hey Nicky! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey! That doesn't mean you hug, too!"

She pushed herself out of that hug as well.

"What is it with you people and touching?"

"Well, we're just happy you're here," Piper told her with a smile, her eyes holding nothing but sincerity.

"Doesn't mean you can hug me."

"What was that?" Alex asked. "Did you just say hug me?"

She shot a death glare at the woman when she'd heard this, Alex smirking and sticking her tongue out in return.

"Well, regardless, we're glad to see you," Piper had said again, squeezing the girl's arm gently. "It's great you could come along."

"Right…"

"Nicky, Nicky!"

Frankie came running up to the ten year old, hopping with excitement.

"Um…we already said hi."

"No, no, you have to come see!"

"See what?"

"You have to come!"

"But what am I - OK, OK, OK!"

Before the girl could finish, Frankie had grabbed her by the wrist; took off running.

"Holy jeeze…"

At the sight of this, Piper couldn't help but laugh.

"Fee's really taken a liking to her. All she talks about is wanting to play with Nicky. How is she doing with you?"

"She's all right," Red replied, smiling at the sight as well.

"Still being stubborn about things?" Alex asked, chiming in.

"She is, yeah, but it's not bothersome. I know it's going to take some time for her to get used to everything. You sure I'm doing a good thing by making her come along to places, like today, even if she doesn't want to?"

"Positive," Alex said back. "I think making her feel included is a great thing. Maybe she will ease up a little when she realizes she doesn't always have to be alone."

"Yeah…I hope she realizes that it's OK to have a little fun. She's just a kid. She needs it."

"She'll realize it," Piper replied with an encouraging smile. Throwing a sprinkle of cheese at her doubtful friend.

"She so will," Alex added. "Trust me, if she wasn't already having some fun and hated everything like she says she does, I am pretty sure she wouldn't have let herself be taken by a six year old."

Red snorted at the comment.

"Very true. Well, no matter how stubborn she gets, I'm still gonna love on her anyways. She deserves it."

"I very much agree," Piper countered. "See, you're going to be a great mom."

"I sure hope so. You think it's too early to love on her?"

"Hell no," Piper answered. "It's never too early to love on a kid."

"Well, yeah…I do know that. I guess I am just worried. What if she doesn't want to stay with me?"

"Oh please, she will," Alex replied. "From what you've been telling us, she could be a lot worse - yet she's not. I give her two more months before she cracks and starts clinging and hanging all over you. She's gonna want to stay in the end, you'll see."

Red smiled at that thought, her heart filling with a hopeful warmth.

"I hope. I really hope."

Not long after they arrived, the picnic began. Once Nicky had returned from looking at the little frog Lorna had caught, (the event that little Frankie was so terribly excited about), she was finally able to sit and relax, the girl placed between Alex and Red.

"Finally, food," Alex blurted, passing out the plates. "I've been starving all morning."

"Me too," Lorna replied.

"What are you talking about, punk?" Alex asked her. "Every time I turned around, you were stealing pieces of cheese off my sandwiches. You even stole a sandwich at one point."

Lorna snickered, half hiding her face behind the plate.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh, you booger."

"I'm just glad we could all get together," Piper said, opening a juice box for little Frankie. "We've been so busy getting the girl's ready for school that I was worried we wouldn't be able to do this. We needed a good little family day."

 _Family…_ Nicky thought, her mind catching that word. _But…this couldn't be called a family day. I'm not part of the family…_

She shuffled a little in her seat. She had already been dealing with mixed feelings in regards to the motherly warmth Red had been giving her. She didn't need to get more mixed feelings here, too.

"That's right!" Red said. "School is right around the corner. You girls excited?"

"Yes!" Frankie replied. "I'll be in the first grade."

"Yes you will be, my big girl!" Piper said back. "And little Ms. Lorna and Nicky are going to be in the sixth grade. I even hear you two will be in the same class."

Lorna nodded her head in reply, Nicky choosing to remain silent.

"You guys seriously need to stop growing," Alex told them.

"Tell me about it," Piper agreed. "You excited to be starting, Nicky?"

The girl merely shrugged in reply.

"I guess…"

In all honesty, she wasn't sure how to feel. She had been to many different schools in her life, never staying in one for more than a year, thus leaving her to never make any real friends. She figured she wouldn't last long in this school either, so she knew it would be lame and pointless to get all excited about it.

 _But then…why do I get the feeling this one will be different?_

"It will be great!" Red told her with an encouraging smile. "Did you know that I used to go there, too? Piper and I were in class together."

"And I went elsewhere," Alex told her. "I didn't know these nerds until college…and then I married one."

"And you sound so thrilled about that," Piper said sarcastically.

"Well…it's been all right…"

"Hey!"

Alex giggled at her wife's reaction.

"Oh I love you and you know that. You're the best and definitely the better half."

"You got that right," Piper replied playfully, sticking her tongue out at the other. It was then that the blonde had noticed that Nicky wasn't eating.

"You all right there, Nicky?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"OK, well, feel free to grab whatever food you see."

"That's right," Red told her. "You're family here, so don't be shy."

Family. There was that word again.

 _And she even said that I was family here._ She thought, furrowing her brows. _Me…Red had said it…but that doesn't make any sense. I'm not family here._

Her heart was all over the place again. She wasn't family here and she knew that.

 _But they don't treat me any different. They don't treat me like an outsider…and Galina…Red especially has been really accepting of me…but I…I just don't get it. That doesn't make any sense at all. No one can be that accepting…_

 _It just wasn't possible._

"Nicky?"

The girl looked up to find a slightly concerned Red looking back.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Nicky didn't answer back this time. Instead, she just placed her plate down and stood up.

"Nicky?"

"I'm not hungry."

"What? But -"

"I'm just gonna go sit somewhere else."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No...just…please…leave me alone."

And without saying anything else, she walked away. Leaving Red feeling sad and slightly confused as she watched the girl take a seat on a small wooden bridge that over looked a river.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not that I heard." Piper was the one to answer, face full of concern as well. "I wonder what's bothering her."

"Is Nicky OK, mommy?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not sure, boo," Piper replied.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her," Alex said.

"I will…" Red replied. "Though…I don't know…she might get mad if I do. It's probably my fault she took off…"

"No," Piper told her. "It really wasn't. You said and did nothing that would make her do that."

"Can I go?"

All eyes turned to the spitting younger version of Alex.

"Lorna? You want to go?" Piper asked.

The girl nodded, looking up at Red for permission.

"Um...well, if you'd like, by all means, go ahead."

She nodded again, standing up.

"I'll be right back."

"OK," Alex replied with a small but warm smile. "Thank you, love."

"Yes, thank you," Red told her, a small sigh escaping her. "I just really, really hope it wasn't me."

Back on the bridge, Nicky sat looking down at the water, her legs dangling off the edge.

 _I'm not family there…I'm not… she kept saying, the confusion and warmth she had tried so hard to keep at bay attacking her. It just isn't true._

She let out a sigh.

 _Holy jeeze…three weeks in and I'm already feeling funny. Get a grip._

"Nicky?"

The girl looked up to find Lorna at her side, someone she wasn't expecting.

"Can I sit with you?"

Nicky looked away again, her brown eyes focusing back down onto the water. Lorna took that as a yes and sat down beside her, her eyes on the water too.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Nicky said nothing. She didn't want to, but that obviously wasn't going to stop the eleven year old.

"You can talk to me about anything. I promise."

Still nothing.

"…It's because she said family…wasn't it."

This caused Nicky to shift in place.

"My mom said the world family, too. I saw the look on your face both times when it was mentioned."

Nicky looked up again when she heard this, a slightly annoyed look on her face due to the fact that this girl had picked that up.

"I notice things," She told the younger simply. "Anyways, she meant it you know…Red, when she said you were family here. She was telling the truth."

Now Nicky spoke, the girl snickering at the others words.

"No she wasn't. I'm not family, so she wasn't telling the truth. I am just some orphan kid staying with a woman who couldn't care less about my existence."

"No, you're actually just a normal kid who is staying with a woman who really cares about you quite a lot."

"Oh please. I have only been here three weeks. She couldn't possibly associate the word 'family' and 'me' together in that short amount of time. She couldn't care about me."

"But she does."

"She doesn't. It doesn't make sense."

"It does to me. I don't know where you've been but, here, we're all very close knit."

"Oh really? So close knit that you just accept anyone into that little family of yours?"

"Pretty much, yes. You have no idea how excited she was when she knew she was taking you in. And when you came, she was even happier."

"Well, she's not anymore."

"No, she is."

"No way. I've been nothing but trouble."

"Not in her eyes."

"And you know this how?"

"I overheard her and my mom's talking on the phone…and I see the looks she gives you. She really is happy."

Nicky just shook her head, still not believing those 'too good to be true' words. The words that every lost child had longed to hear.

"Whatever. It doesn't even matter. I won't be here long anyways."

"What if you are?"

"I won't be."

"Do you not want to be?"

Nicky had opened her mouth to speak; as she did, she couldn't find anything to say, her words locking up. In the very beginning, she had told people no. She'd fought Susan about it during the interview, and she even dreaded the day she had to leave for this place, but now, little changes had taken place in her. The little changes she had fought to push away and ignore.

"It's not bad if you wanna be here."

The girl just shook her head again, a little mad at herself for the delayed answer.

"I never said I wanted to. Look, I don't believe in this family crap. I mean, come on. No one is ever that accepting. No one just freely opens their arms to some new kid like 'Hey, you've been here three weeks! Family!' Hell no. Red doesn't feel like that. I'm not stupid, and anyone who believes that bullshit definitely is. Adults are only out there to hurt you."

At these words, Lorna's face fell a little, the elder looking back down at the water. This had actually made Nicky feel a little bad.

"I didn't mean you were stupid," she said, her tone a little less angered. "It's just…forget it. You don't understand. You have a family. You have people who have loved you since birth. You don't know what it's like to be a foster kid."

The two were silent for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts.

"You're right…I don't understand…" Lorna finally admitted. "But…maybe you can help me to."

Nicky looked up at her, her chocolate gaze softer now. The girls' persistence was getting to her.

"I mean it. They really are that accepting. They just want you to be happy."

The younger girl simply sighed.

"I just don't believe in that stuff, OK? I don't trust adults."

"Well, then can you trust me? I'm not an adult."

Nicky was softening up again, not expecting that reply.

"Just here me out," Lorna said, scooting closer. "You don't trust adults…OK, but you could trust me. I'm a kid just like you who has grown up with that family. I have known Red my entire life. I can safely say that she doesn't want to hurt you, and that she does care about you. If you give it a chance, you'll know it, too."

"But how could she care about me that quickly though? If I was her real kid, that would be understandable, but I'm not."

"Just because you're not her kid by blood doesn't mean she won't care about you right off the bat. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To her, caring about you just comes naturally. Trust me. You'll be OK with her."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not. I can promise you, I'm right."

Nicky let out another sigh, eyeing the girl questioningly.

"You seem confident about this."

"I am."

"Well, then answer me this. Why are you so keen on helping me understand this all?"

"Why not? I can see what they see, and trust me, they see a lot more than you think."

Nicky felt her warming heart flutter a little. Did they really see something in her?

After a few more minutes of silence - Lorna stood up, brushing off her cargo shorts.

"Will you come back?"

"I don't know. They probably don't want me there now cause I randomly walked away."

"Oh don't be silly. They want you over there. They're not upset or anything like that. A little worried, yes, but not upset. Red is actually worried that she is the reason you walked off. She thinks she did something wrong."

Hearing this, a guilty feeling suddenly filled her chest. She had hid that fact, of course, but it was definitely there.

"What? She didn't even do anything."

"Well she doesn't seem to know that. Come on."

Lorna held out her hand, a warm smile on her face.

"Let's go back, I promise it will be all right."

Nicky looked from the girl to her hand, unsure of what to do. After a few moments, however, she took it. Lorna's smile grew and, for some reason, seeing that warmed her up just a little more.

"Come on. They're waiting."

Hand in hand, the two took off.

After their little reassuring chat, she had returned to the picnic. She was still worried they'd be upset, but they weren't, just like Lorna had said. If anything, they were happy she was back. Red especially. Once she had settled back in and allowed herself to crack her little metaphorical shell, she realized that she had actually had a bit of fun. It wasn't until a few hours later did they say their goodbyes, both parties going their separate ways. She was actually a little sad that it had ended, but kept that thought quiet. She, herself, went on and stayed quiet the whole way home as well, not saying a word until the two were back in the house.

"Well, that was a nice little gathering," Red said, putting her purse on the table. "Did you have fun?"

Nicky had simply shrugged.

"Sure."

"Well, are you still up for that little celebration dinner and movie tonight that I mentioned earlier?"

"Wait…you mean, you still want to do that?"

She'd actually thought that after today's events, she wouldn't want to.

"Of course, silly. I'd really love to."

"Uh…yeah…it's fine…"

"OK!" The woman sang happily. "If you wanna go ahead and get changed, I'll go on and see what I can whip up a little later."

"OK…"

She had walked out after that, planning to head up to her room, but she stopped herself before she could. There was something else still nagging at her.

 _Red's worried that she is the reason you walked off. She thinks she did something wrong._

If Red had felt that way, she didn't show it. The woman had been all smiles since the moment she had returned. The thought still bothered her though, a lot more than she intended, and before she knew it…

"Galina?"

The woman turned to find the ten year old standing back at the kitchen entrance.

"Yes?"

"Stop your needless worrying…okay? It's lame. You didn't do anything wrong."

It wasn't the most heartfelt way of saying what she wanted to, but she was new to it, and didn't want to sound like a mush ball.

"Wait, what?" Red asked, a little confused.

"Today…you didn't do anything wrong. I just had a lot on my mind and had to walk off, but just…it wasn't your fault, OK?"

Red's confused gaze suddenly softened, her heart doing little flips. Part of her had still been worried about that, and was touched that Nicky, despite her stubbornness, would go out of her way to ease her like that.

"Yeah…" she said softly. "Promise?"

"Duh…"

The woman snickered. She, herself, was a big pile of melted warmth right now and did not hesitate to show it.

"Aww…sweetie…"

"Oh God…"

Before she had a chance to escape, Red wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"You are such a good kid…definitely the sweetest little thing I have ever met."

"Wh-what? I am not!" She pushed herself away. "Stay back! Just because I said that to you didn't mean you could hug me!"

"I can't help but hug you though. You're so huggable!"

"I am not! Good gosh, you're crazy!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"Well, if me being crazy means I get to hug you, I'll go ahead and be considered the family loon."

That had actually caused Nicky to slip a smile, the girl not expecting that comeback. When she caught herself doing that, however, she had quickly hid it, wiping it off of her face. It was too late, however, for Galina had caught it. The woman's face had lightened up like a Christmas tree upon witnessing the one thing she had yet to see.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, you smiled!"

"No! No I did not!"

"I saw it! I made you smile!"

"No you didn't!"

"I did! I did, I did, and it was beautiful!"

"You didn't! You're…just…old! You're seeing things!"

Red had broken out into laughter when she'd heard that comment.

"Oh no, that was definitely a smile. Can I see it again?"

"No!"

Now Nicky had turned and walked away, but that didn't stop ol' Red from continuing.

"Nickyyyyyy. I wanna see another smile!" She said teasingly, following the girl.

"I didn't smile!"

"But Nickyyyyy!"

"No!"

The girl had reached the stairs now, proceeding to climb them at a threateningly quick pace.

"Smile again! It was so pretty!"

"Go away!"

"Please?"

"Good bye!"

Finally reaching her room, she slammed the door shut - leaning back against it once she did.

"What is her problem?" she muttered, all worked up from the event. "I mean…she just…"

Leaning her head back against the door, she sighed, and then, quite unexpectedly even to herself, she smiled lightly again. Although she didn't admit it, she had found the whole event to be quite amusing and touching at the same time. No one had ever gotten that excited to see her smile.

 _She really is a nut…_ she thought, placing her hand over her heart. Her chest was full on warmth now, and no amount of fighting was pushing it back.

 _This is so weird. I'm not supposed to be happy here?_

She was never happy anywhere.

 _But…I can't help it. It's just…happening. If I'm not supposed to be happy, why am I feeling this way?_

She thought back to the conversation her and Lorna had had earlier that day.

 _"She meant it you know, when she said you were family here. Just because you're not her kid by blood doesn't mean she won't care about you right off the bat. Blood is the least of what makes someone a family. To her, caring about you just comes naturally."_

Was that true? Did Red really care about her? She wasn't sure. In her mind, it was just too good to b true.

 _She couldn't…there is just no way…but then…_

Her heart gave another little flutter.

 _Why do I feel like she's telling the truth…could I really, for once, just be…happy?_


	5. Chapter Five

**To my friend Erica - I hope this helps to cheer you up a bit. xo**

 _7:00am_

From the moment Galina Reznikov had found out she could make that ten year old smile, life had began to change even more. She was filled with a lot more confidence than she had been before, easing her worries about hopefully being a good mother. This, in turn, left the little girl with so much love and attention that she didn't know what to do with herself. For example…

"Good morning, my darling, my sunshine, it's true…that I wanted to sing good morning to you!"

"Oh God…"

Once again, Nicky's alarm clock was none other than the (very beautiful) singing voice of her red haired guardian, who just recently found pleasure in waking her up in this manner. The girl herself found it pleasurable, too, realizing that motherly warmth didn't feel all to bad first thing in the morning. Would she ever admit that though? No, of course not, but she still loved it.

"Niccccc! Wake up!"

This was another new little thing that the girl found oddly wonderful. Red had given her the nickname Nic. Now, she knew it was a little silly to get excited over something as simple as a nickname; no one had ever given her one of these before. It made her feel kind of…special.

"Come on, Nickybear, it's time for school!"

"Murr…"

Red couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's reaction, the woman now crawling on top of the bed and pulling the covers down to see the sleepy child's face.

"Boo!"

"Ugh…"

"Good morning, precious."

"No."

"Are you excited about your first day of school?"

"Do I look it?"

"Oh come on, goober, it's going to be great!"

"If you call meeting a bunch of strange people and then finding yourself stuck with them in a building for eight hours great, then there is seriously something wrong with you."

Red had snickered at the smart remark, but didn't lay off.

"Don't look at it like that, silly. You have to think positive! Come on, you don't want to be late."

"My body is broken. I can't."

"It's broken?"

"Yes."

"Really now…"

With a smirk on her face, she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Nicky's cheek.

"Did that fix it?"

"Ugh! Ew!"

Nicky's body shot straight up as she proceeded to wipe her cheek.

"Did you really?"

"Yay! It worked! My kisses fixed you!"

"They did not!"

"They did! You're not broken anymore! Do you want another one?"

"What? No!"

"You sure? I don't mind…"

"Out…"

"But -"

"Out!"

Red was trying so hard not to laugh, but she simply couldn't help herself. The reactions were just too funny.

"All right, all right. I'll see you downstairs then."

"I hate you right now."

"And I adore you, too, darling," she replied with a wink. "See you in a few!"

And with one final smile, the woman got up from the bed and left the room.

"What…the hell…was that…."

Once she was alone again, Nicky flopped back onto the bed and let out a sigh. As she did, Brooklyn, who had taken to sleeping alongside the child at night, crawled over and sat by her face; meowing and leaning in to gently rub her cheek.

"Oh not you, too. I get enough from her already. Be gone, cat. How many times have I told you I don't want you in here?"

She had told the cat this many times, but, like everyone else around here she tried pushing away, she didn't listen. Instead, Brooklyn simply yawned and snuggled up closer to her.

 _Holy jeeze…why can I never get a moment of peace?_

This early morning loving thing was starting to become a habit and she wasn't entirely sure how to handle it.

 _If she's not singing me awake she's kissing me awake or hugging me or whatever…I can't handle this…but then…_

She placed her hand on the cheek that Galina had kissed.

 _At the same time, I like it…I like this feeling. It feels…good._

It was so different living in the Reznikov household. In comparison to the other places she had previously stayed in, she actually felt like she mattered here. Nicky may have kept telling herself that she didn't, but somewhere deep inside her, she knew it was the truth. No adult had ever gone out of the way to do the little things that Red does and, to the ten year old who was trying admirably to hate it all, she couldn't help but feel a little touched.

 _But I can't feel this way…I shouldn't be. I'm supposed to hate it here…_

But did she? Could she truly and honestly say she hated being where she was?

 _Ugh…I can't think about this right now…_

And she couldn't. After all, it was her first day of school. She had other things to worry about. However, even after pushing the whole event from her mind, the feeling that had come with it had remained. No matter how much she denied it and no matter how much she claimed she hated it, the kiss left by Red not only left a warmth on her cheek, but it also left a warmth in her heart.

 _8:00am_

After her loving little wake up call, Nicky had gotten ready and left the house around 7:50am. By the time she had gotten downstairs, she had pushed most of the fluffy warm feelings aside. She didn't want to go to school feeling them. So…naturally…Galina made sure to fill her with a little more right before she took off.

She's going to be the death of me, I know it…

This thought ran through her mind as she looked down at the newly given blue lunch bag she had received that morning. It was that very object, along with the extra loving that had come with it, that had her feeling all warm again. She'd tried to get rid of it, tried to push the feelings down, but found that she couldn't. It was now becoming more and more common for Red to leave a warmth that she, in the end, just could not forget.

 _"Can I go now?"_

 _Nicky, who was just about to walk out of the door, had found herself trapped in the arms of Red…again._

 _"You have a serious hugging problem. It's an addiction, and a bad one. You know they have special programs for addicts like you, right?"_

 _"They do, and I've been to them all, but failed," she replied, kissing the girl's head before pulling away. "Therefore, you are simply just stuck with my hugs."_

 _"Joy. I'm leaving."_

 _"All right you, have a good day, OK?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Be safe!"_

 _"I'll try."_

 _"And - oh, wait!"_

 _Just as she was about to hit the door, Red called her back; the girl responding with a sigh and a roll of her eyes._

 _"Now what?"_

 _Walking over, the woman handed her a small, blue bag, a confused look growing on Nicky's face as she took it._

 _"What the hell is this?"_

 _"It's your lunch!"_

 _"Wait…my lunch?"_

 _"Mhm! I made it for you this morning!"_

 _Nicky looked back down at the item, holding it as if it were something fragile._

 _She made this for…me?_

 _She couldn't remember the last time someone had made her lunch like this. Past homes just had her get lunch at school._

 _"I know you like ham and cheese, so I put that in there. I also put a few snacks in there, too. In the future, if you ever find something you don't like just let me know and I will make sure to put something else in there instead."_

 _Nicky looked up again, the same confused look still marring her features._

 _"You mean…you're going to do this again?"_

 _"Of course! You'll always have something for school."_

 _Nicky could do nothing but stare at the other; Red staring back with a warm smile. While this may have been a simple gesture to most people, it actually meant a lot more to her. Even if she didn't want to admit it. Despite her well known stubbornness, though, she couldn't get mad or snappy…not this time. For once, she didn't have the heart to._

 _Instead, she did something most unexpected. She reached up and hugged the woman around her neck. It only lasted a second, and Red had had no idea what was happening. She didn't have the chance to hug the child back, but she couldn't help her sight from becoming misty. Nicky had hugged her. Her girl had hugged her._

 _"Um…th-thank you…"_

 _"You're welcome, baby. Have a good day!"_

"Nicky?"

Snapping from her thoughts, Nicky turned to find Alex standing right behind her. Instantly, the girl stood up from the stone step she had been sitting on to face her.

"Why are you waiting outside, you goob? You could have come in."

Nicky had simply shrugged her shoulders before looking away. With her and Lorna going to the same school, they had made plans to walk together. She'd pretended like she was going to hate the whole ordeal but, really, she was thankful for it. She didn't want to go through this alone.

"Well next time come in, silly," Alex told her, poking her in the forehead as she passed by. "We don't bite…not hard anyways."

"Hi Nicky!"

The ten year old turned again to find Frankie and Piper filing out of the door now, the little one racing out with excitement etched across every inch of her face.

"Look at you!" Piper had said to the wild-haired preteen. "All set for school! You excited?"

"Thrilled."

"You sound it," Alex replied back, the woman now opening the passenger side of her black car and throwing her tote bag inside. Piper went over to the grey car and opened the backseat door, leaning to help Frankie get settled.

"You guys are going to have a great day," Piper said encouragingly. "You'll see. Lorna?"

"Coming!"

The eleven year old came running out, only slowing as she got closer to Nicky.

"Hey you, ready?"

"I guess…"

"I'm off, loves. I have to get to a meeting with another baldheaded lug," Alex said, walking back over to hug both Frankie and Lorna. Nicky, like normal, tried back away when she said this; as usual, she had failed.

"When are you going to learn you can't run from me?" Alex had asked her, squeezing tight.

"And when are you going to learn I don't like hugs?" The girl sassed back, pushing away, only causing the older to smirk.

"Oh, I learned that already. I just don't listen. Have a good day, punks, and be safe. Learn something, and don't do anything I would do."

"I'll try my best, mom," Lorna replied back. "But remember, everyone says I am just like you."

Alex simply snickered and winked.

"So true. Don't ever change…and you have a good day, too, babe."

She said this last part to Piper, kissing her wife on the lips as she did.

"You, too, love! Drive carefully."

"All right," Lorna said, interrupting. "We're off now. See you later."

"Bye, guys!" Piper called back with a smile. "Love you!"

"Love you, too!"

With the good bye's done, the two middle schoolers went on their way. Nicky had turned back for only a moment to get a second glance.

"Your family is just as bad as Red with the whole affection thing, you know that?"

"I do."

"What did she mean she had a meeting with another baldheaded lug today?"

"Oh, my mom is a business owner. A pretty well-known one, too."

"What? Seriously?"

"Mhm."

"Damn, that's actually kind of cool."

"Oh wow, you actually called my mom cool."

"Oh shut it. I said her job is cool."

"And she's not?"

"No way! She doesn't know when to leave me alone."

"Oh you love her hugs," Lorna teased. "And you know it."

"I do not!"

"Mhm," Lorna replied, utterly disbelieving this fact. "Whatever you say, Nicky."

"I don't like them…" she said lowly. "Whatever…anyways, what about Piper? What does she do?"

"She actually teaches music at a high school not far from here."

"Really?"

"Well, music is a big part of our lives. I even want to become a music teacher when I get older, too."

"You do?"

"Yep. I know I'd love it. What about you? Any dreams?"

"I don't know. Neve really thought about it."

"Nothing at all?"

"Not really. I mean…career wise I have no clue, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, this is gonna sound lame; I don't really care about what I want to do when I grow up right now, but just…whatever it is, I just want to be happy."

Lorna smiled warmly and, as she did, she reached over and linked arms with Nicky.

"You will be."

"Um…is there a reason you're touching me?"

"Oh shush. You love it."

"You sound just like Alex…"

"And proud of it."

"Weirdo."

"Nerd."

Nicky actually had to fight to keep her smile to herself. While she had more trouble accepting adults, it actually came easy with Lorna. The fact that she wasn't an adult and simply a kid of her own age made a huge difference. For once, it was nice to have a friend.

"And what makes you so sure I'll be happy in the future?"

"Easy. You'll have Red."

Nicky scoffed loudly at this, in complete disbelief.

"What? I so will not. Dude, I'm not going to be here that long."

"Sure you will. She makes you happy, and you make her happy, too."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Please, no I don't."

"Nicky…"

Lorna had come to a stop; Nicky halting beside her as their arms were still linked together. Looking up at the taller one, the two locked gazes, a slightly worried yet serious one on Lorna's face.

"You make her happy, end of story. One day, you'll believe me. And she makes you happy, too. You can deny it all you want, but I see it."

Nicky looked away, simply saying nothing. She knew the girl was right but, like always, she would never admit to it.

"And when I say that you'll be happy in the future because of Red, I mean it. I really think you will."

Now, Nicky looked back and their eyes locked once more. What Lorna had been implying was simply something she just couldn't bring herself to believe yet.

"Foster kids don't stay in one place too long."

"They do if they find family."

"She is not my family."

"Yes she is. You'll see."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not."

Silence fell between them again, Nicky eyeing the other with uncertainty.

"You seem very confident about this."

"I am."

"Did I mention you're weird?"

"You did."

"Well I am saying it again. You're weird."

"I know, but so are you."

A small smile then appeared on Nicky's face. Of course, she regretted it right after; as soon as she let it slip, Lorna's smile had become all big and wide.

"Aha!" she teased. "I got you to smile!"

"Oh God…"

"I did it!"

"Shut up."

"I knew it could be done!"

"You're starting to sound like Red…"

"Smile again?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaaase?"

This kept up the entire journey, stopping only when they reached the school's entrance. She had finally gotten her moment of silence when they entered the Lichfield Middle School building, though honestly, in the end, she had wished for the talking to come back. For now, she was left to her own thoughts, and those thoughts fell right back to Lorna's words.

 _"You make her happy, end of story. One day you'll believe me."_

Did she really? With all of the trouble she had caused, did she really bring Galina happiness? And could Red really bring happiness to her in the future, too?

 _Lunch_

Although secretly nervous about the first day, she found that at least knowing Lorna had helped a lot. She wasn't sitting or facing new people alone. Not like all of the other times. Lorna sat right beside her. Their lockers were even right next to each other. She was definitely glad they were in the same class. And, with her transition being easier than usual, her morning actually went great. She loved the classes and loved to learn, Nicky being an avid learner from a young age. To her, focusing on learning was a great distraction from the people she didn't wish to face and, right now, with so many new ones, she happily welcomed any distraction at this point.

"Eat with me?"

Lunch time had finally come around, and Nicky was actually a little excited to see what she got.

"Yeah…sure…"

The two found an empty table and sat down, the rumble of the other kids and teachers talking filling their ears and surrounding them. Once she was comfortable, she opened the bag to view the goods, a little smile appearing as she examined the contents. There was the sandwich, mini-Oreos, a few sliced apples…everything looked so good! The most surprising part of it all was the little note that fell out when she had opened it.

 _"Good luck on your first day of school, beautiful! I will be thinking about you and I sincerely hope that you enjoy it. Love, Red."_

"Aww…" Lorna said as she peeked at it. "That's so sweet. My mom's left me one, too."

Nicky could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she tucked it away. Not only was lunch made for her, but she was left with sweet words, too. That woman still had a way of inflicting warmth upon her even if she wasn't in her presence.

"It's…whatever."

Lorna simply snickered and rolled her eyes, the girl digging into her own lunch now.

"My parents say hi to you, too, by the way."

"What?"

Lorna showed her the note that she had been given.

 _"Have a good day, love! I can't wait to hear all about it when you get home. Love, Mama and Mom. P.s. Tell Nicky we are thinking of her, too!"_

Nicky had to look away to keep her growing warmth at bay.

"They…they thought of me, too?"

"Duh, you're family to them as well."

"I am not…your parents are crazy. Anyways…who is who?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom and Mama. Alex is…"

"She's mom."

"And Piper is mama," Nicky then finished. "Who had who? Did like, Alex have you and then Piper had Frankie?"

Lorna had actually snickered a little out of amusement when she'd heard this.

"That's funny. I actually get that a lot because of my looks. Mama actually had both me and Frankie."

"Piper did? Really? But you look a lot like Alex."

"I know, it's weird, but I'm not complaining.

"That is weird…"

"Why, look who it is."

Both girls looked up to see a raven haired boy join their table, plopping himself right beside Lorna. Nicky had initially thought that it was a friend of hers, but the annoyed look the girl had given at his immediate presence had told her otherwise.

"Get out of here, Mendez."

"Aww, you didn't miss me?" He replied snarkly. "I missed you so much."

"I said go away. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Better than teasing you? What's better than that?"

Lorna simply rolled her eyes.

"Just ignore him, Nicky. He thinks that just because his dad is the vice principal, he owns the place."

"I don't think, I know. And Nicky, is it? I was wondering who you were."

"Well now you know," she replied coolly, not liking him at all.

"I've seen you coming in and out of the place on Melbrooke Drive. The one where that Russian chick lives, right?"

Nicky looked up from her lunch, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"How do you know?"

"He lives in the same complex we do…unfortunately," Lorna answered. "His house is two streets over from us."

"That's right. I run the neighborhood, too."

"Sure you do," Nicky bit back.

"You'll see in time. So tell me, Nicky, you living there now?"

"Duh."

"What is she your mom or something?"

"No."

"Aunt? Sister?"

"Nope."

"Then what is she to you?"

"Nothing. I just live there."

"You can't just live in a house and not be related to whoever lives there, too. I'm not that stupid."

"Uh, you can if you're a foster kid, so clearly, you are that stupid."

Nicky could tell the boy looked insulted at her remark but, instead of countering back, he simply smirked.

"Foster kid?"

"Did I stutter?"

"You mean you have no parents?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Mendez snickered in return, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Nicky asked.

"Um, you," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You're what…ten, eleven?"

"Ten."

"And you still have no family?"

Now Nicky was starting to become a little uncomfortable.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I just find it amusing that you act so tough, yet you're nothing but some unloved nerd living with a complete stranger."

"She is not unloved!" Lorna snapped. "Red loves her and so do a lot of other people!"

"Oh please, no she's not. She has no family."

"Red is her family! And my family is her family, too!"

"That's bull. Did your parents adopt her? Did this Red person adopt her? No, therefore she has no family. She is ten years old and completely unwanted."

He then turned his gaze back to Nicky, the girl compltely unsure of what to say.

"So you're an unwanted kid, huh? And here I thought Lorna was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point."

At this, Lorna stood up; her fists clenched.

"I swear if you don't shut up now, I'm going to make you shut up."

Mendez only pretended to be scared, only snickering at the comment.

"Whatever. I have better things to do anyways. See you freaks around. And Nicky?"

The ten year old shot him a dark look.

"If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you really are unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."

And with that, he took off.

"Good gosh…he seriously pisses me off," Lorna said, sitting back down. "Just because he had everything handed to him he thinks….ugh, I am so glad this is his last year here…Nicky?"

Lorna, who now eyed the younger girl with concern, moved back to her seat beside the other.

"Nicky, are you all right?"

The girl had a dark and angered look on her face, her eyes cast to the ground.

"Don't listen to him. He doesn't know anything. He is just a bully and a liar. Really, you're not unwanted. I mean it when I say that Red was excited and happy to take you in and -"

"I have to use the bathroom."

Worry had began to struck at Lorna even more.

"Nicky…" she said softly. "I -"

"No…I…I have to go. Just leave me alone."

And without a second thought, she picked up her bag and tore off in a run. Once she found the bathroom, she ran to the nearest stall and locked herself in.

 _"You're what…ten? Eleven? And you still have no family?"_

Nicky clenched at her chest, the warm feelings now gone. Replaced with the old feelings of hurt and anger that were rising once more.

 _"And here I thought Lorna was the loser. You must really suck if no one has wanted you at this point."_

Was that true? If no one had wanted her by now, was she really unwanted? It was actually a thought process that had crossed her mind before but, even in the short weeks with Red, the warmth sprouted more than it had ever with anyone else. Even if she was against it and even if she fought it, a bit of hope had began to surface, and the more she spent time with her, the bigger that feeling sprouted.

 _But it was stupid for you to let it. See what happens when you let the warmth get to you? Lorna says that I won't be going anywhere, but how could that be true? Why would she want to keep a kid like me? There are better ones out there._

Questions and doubts had begun to fill the young child's mind as her thoughts raced, her own words as well as Mendez's echoing inside of her mind.

 _"If you haven't found anyone to adopt you at this point, then you are really unwanted. No one wants a kid like you."_

He was right. It was true. No one had ever wanted her. What Red…and even Piper and Alex were doing had to be a fluke. No adult would want to warm up a kid that fast. It was impossible.

"It is impossible…" she said quietly to herself. "It is…they're all lying. It's fake warmth…it's not real. I am unwanted. I am just another orphan. They don't really care about me…and Galina..."

 _"Red loves her!"_

"No she doesn't…Red doesn't love me…"

She clenched her fists tightly.

 _But…if she doesn't then…then…_

She slid to the floor and hid her face.

 _Why does part of me believe that maybe…just maybe…she really does?_


	6. Chapter Six

Once school began, the days began to pass in the blink of an eye. Already it was mid-September, the fall weather replacing summer. While most people had complained about that, Nicky rejoiced. The cooler, the better, that had become her mantra; although time went by quickly, life remained the same. Red, along with the Chapman-Vause's, still hugged Nicky every chance they'd get; she still yelled at them for it. Her and Lorna had also continued to become closer, the older still threatening to stab Mendez's eye out with a fork every time he'd bother the younger. And, unfortunately for Nicky, that happened two to three times a week. Lorna always trying to pull her out of the negative mindset as the aftermath would occur. Some days it worked, some days it didn't. Regardless, dealing with Mendez had made things tough for her. She was already confused for more than half of the time because she wasn't sure what to believe. You would think that with all of the love and support she'd been getting, figuring out who to believe would be easy; it just wasn't. Even though a huge part of her had started to fall for this new life, she just couldn't get into it yet. To her, it was still too good to be true.

"No mother, I really can't drive over there today. That's like a three hour drive both ways, and I have already made plans."

It was nearing 10:30am on a cool Saturday morning, and Galina, unfortunately, had found herself in a slightly heated conversation with the one person she least wanted to be talking to: her mother. She was just too much, their relationship almost non-existent due to her constant years of demanding perfection and constant pushing, along with zero love to spare.

 _"Well cancel your plans. I'm your mother for fucks sake."_

"No, I will not cancel my plans," Galina replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I have things to do."

 _"I don't see why you would have anything to do, period, with you taking a year off from your so called job."_

"What? Are you kidding me?" She scoffed in disbelief. "I took a year off for Nicky and you know that."

 _"Yes, you are slacking on responsibilities for a child that isn't even yours."_

"I am not slacking on anything and you know very well that I would like to make her mine."

 _"Which is something I find silly. You need to find a husband and have a child of your own."_

"I don't need a husband at this very moment, mother, and just because I didn't give birth to her does not mean that she wouldn't be mine."

 _"But why would you take in some stray girl? You don't know her birth parents. They could have been psychos or drug users or -"_

"You know what? No…just no. I need to go."

 _"But -"_

"Bye, mom."

And without a second thought, she hung up her cell phone and threw it onto the bed.

 _Why does she have to be such a…_

She let out a sigh, rubbing her temples as she tried to push that woman from her mind. She'd always had a way of ruining Red's mood without even being there.

 _But don't let it ruin today…_ she thought, now standing up and leaving her room. Today was a special day, at least to her it was, and to celebrate it, she had plans to spend it with a certain little girl.

"Nicccccky."

Peeking into the child's room, she found her fast sleep.

"Keeping her company?" She asked Brooklyn, scratching the cat's head as she passed by the end of the bed. The girl had always claimed that she'd hated the cat, but yet she would constantly allow her to sleep with her almost every night.

"Nicky…" she called again gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and reaching out to scratch the girls back, which was facing her. If only she knew that back scratches worked like a charm on the ten year old. If she were awake, she would have been a pile of mush in mere seconds. In fact, as she slowly started to reach consciousness, her body went right into instant flop mode. The scratches felt good on her skin, though, due to her half asleep stage, she failed to comprehend what it really was. Her subconscious just knew it felt good.

"Hey little girl. It's time to wake up."

Stretching and letting out a little squeak, the tired body rolled over, sleepy gaze meeting the warm on. Seeing her eyes open, Red reached out and brushed away some of Nicky's wild locks.

"Hey you, d-"

Yeah, no. Not happening. She was going to say something, but was barely able to get a few words out. Why? Well, as soon as she reached out to brush away the hair, the girl in turn reached out and grabbed the woman's hand, slipping her own fingers into Red's. She then held it close to her chest, releasing a sigh of content before falling back asleep again. This was not, in any way shape or form, something the woman had been expecting, Red's heart literally melting when it happened. From watching Piper and Alex with their kids, she knew an act like this meant that the child felt comforted and safe in her presence. What she wasn't counting on was just how touched she would be from the little girl's actions.

"Nicky…"

Her voice was barely above a whisper when she'd spoken her name. She didn't have the heart to wake her now, so she let her sleep a little longer, now choosing to caress the child's hair instead.

"You act like you hate this all, but your subconscious knows exactly what you want," she whispered teasingly. Nicky still went around and ranted every time she'd been hugged and kissed, Red finding it amusing when it happened. That never stopped her though. She was going to love on that girl whether she liked it or not. Lately, however, she was doing it more than usual.

 _She's been off for a while now…_ she thought, her free hand still stroking the locks. Ever since school started, Nicky would come home and look bothered. She'd ask if she had anything to talk about, but Nicky had always said no. That didn't mean, however, that Red didn't know what was going on. Oh no, she was very aware. On her first day of school, Galina had gotten a worried phone call from Piper. She was told that, according to Lorna, a bully named Mendez had picked on her consistently, and had made fun of the fact that she was a foster child, saying things like no one wanted or loved her when that wasn't true at all. She was outraged when she had heard this, but didn't want to make Nicky talk about something she didn't want to. She would just be there for her when she was ready to talk about it, and she would continue to shower her with love as her quiet way of proving that this boy was very very wrong.

After another ten minutes had passed, she reluctantly decided that it was time to wake her, her hand now reaching in to lightly scratch her cheek.

"Wake up my little sleepy head."

At first, Nicky had simply grumbled, furrowing her brows. After, her eyes opened once again and met with the woman's in front of her.

"Red…"

She then took notice to the fact that she was holding something warm.

 _Is this…Red's hand?_

Because of her sleepiness, it had taken her a few moments to realize just what was going on; when her mind had finally clicked onto the fact that Galina wasn't a figment of her imagination, and that she was indeed holding her hand that close…

"Holy jeeze!"

She shot right the hell up and pulled a nearby pillow to her, almost using it like a mini shield.

 _What….what even happened…_ she asked herself.

"Well good morning you," Red had greeted with an amused smile.

"You…you…what were you doing!?"

"I was just trying to wake you up," she answered innocently.

"L-liar!"

"No, I was! Honest! I came in and planned to wake you up right away, but then you got all sleep fluffy cute and grabbed my hand in your sleep."

"Wh-what? I did not! I would never!"

"But you did, cutie! You wrapped your hands around mine and snuggled it right up!"

Nicky was at a loss of words. This didn't make sense. It was unlike her to do those kinds of things, but yet, at the same time…

 _I…I had a dream about her…didn't I? Her face…I saw it…_

What Nicky thought was a mere dream, was in fact 100% real, the split second moment being when she first opened her eyes prior to grabbing the hand.

 _I saw her…and I felt warm…like always…even in dreams, she knows how to make me feel warm…_

She then remembered that she'd woken to find the woman's hand tucked close in a way that Red couldn't have done herself. She had held it like a child would hold a stuffed animal, and since she knew for a fact that there was no possible way Red had made Nicky hold her hand like that…

 _Oh my god…I really did…I…I…_

She instantly felt the heat rise to her face.

"You…gah!"

She then took the pillow she had in her hand and smacked Red with it, hitting her on the side of the arm before hiding her own face into it. Red, who couldn't hold it back anymore, burst out into laugher.

"It's not funny!"

"Honey, honey, it's OK! Don't be upset. I thought it was so sweet!"

"Shut up!" She said, peeking out again. "I don't know what you're talking about…just…get out!"

"But I can't cutie! I woke you up for a reason!"

"Stop calling me that! What the hell do you want!"

"Well, I need to run to the mall soon and you my dear are coming with me."

"Hell no!"

"But I need you. I have to pick out some curtains for the kitchen a -"

"You don't need me for that!"

"And…we need to pick up a new backpack for you anyways, remember?"

Nicky looked over at the bag that she had owned forever, the strap on it now broken. She had forgotten about that…

"Also…I'm taking you out because there is something to celebrate. Today is a special day."

Hearing this took her out of her slight panic mode for a moment, her mind now searching for what today was supposed to be.

"Special day? What are you talking about?"

"It's your two month silly! You've been here two whole months and I wanted to celebrate!"

Nicky could feel the blush coming back to her cheeks, a mixture of shocking and touched feelings swimming around in her chest. Did Red really enjoy her presence so much that little things like being there two months was worth celebrating?

"Two months…it's not that big of a deal…"

"It is to me," Red replied warmly, her gaze soft. "I really love having you here. It means a lot."

Nicky shifted in place slightly, her eyes falling to her blankets. The now familiar feeling of warmth had definitely taken over, and she knew there was nothing she could do to push it back. She'd definitely learnt that the harder way.

"So will you come?"

"I guess…"

"Good! It will be fun, I promise."

After giving her arm a little squeeze, the older woman got up to head to the door.

"I was planning on leaving around noon, so take your time getting ready. Did you want me to make you something to eat?"

"No…"

"All right then. I'll see you when you come downstairs. And Nicky?"

The girl looked up at the smiling female.

"I'm glad you will be coming. I love spending time with you."

And with that, she left the room.

Once she was alone, she leaned back against the bed's head board and let out a sigh.

"What is going on with me…" she mumbled softly. The reply to that question came in the form of a meow, Brooklyn now crawling up and curling on the girl's lap. Normally Nicky would have pushed her away, but today she just…didn't. Instead, she pet her, her mind falling into her own confusing thoughts.

 _"I don't understand anything anymore…"_

If she wasn't aware of the changes going on inside of her before, due to constant denial, she was definitely self aware of them now , and boy were they confusing. For example, yes, she had always snapped at Red whenever the woman would become affectionate. She always said it drove her nuts. However, at the same time, she loved getting it, too, which was something she had never even dreamed she'd thought she would feel again. The warmth the woman offered helped keep her dark feelings at bay, her affectionate ways like a breath of fresh air to the stuffy and resilient soul of the ten year old. Yes, she would still push away Red's attempts, but because of these growing feelings, she would also stay near her to increase her chances for affection. She knew it didn't make sense, but that's what would happen. Why not just give into the hugs and such if she really wanted them so much? It would be simple enough, right? They were the questions that she'd often found herself asking as of late, the answer always the same in the end.

Attachment.

Attachment was something she very much feared, life teaching her to never get close too anyone or anything. The idea of a loving family was just so foreign to her that even if the perfect one was standing right in front of her, much like Red, she wouldn't see it - negative thoughts and old experiences blinding her from it all. Her biggest source of negativity? Mendez. His taunts stuck to her like glue as his words voiced her deepest fears, and hearing it had made them come alive. Almost every other day he would label her unwanted or unloved and never failed to remind her that she had no family…that Galina didn't really care.

 _But this morning…_

This morning threw her for a real loop.

 _She wanted to celebrate the fact that I have been here two months? No family has ever done that before…and then the whole waking up thing and the hand thing…_

She had barely been awake ten minutes and her day was already all over the place. However, regardless of it being crazy and of her fifty worries, it kind of felt nice. She was able to wake up feeling warm, and even though she freaked out about it, it felt nice holding Red's hand like that. It was almost like she was her…

 _Wait…no._

She'd stopped herself right then. There was no way she was even going to finish that thought. Doing so would be treading on waters she wasn't ready to handle. So, to keep herself from thinking even more, she shuffled from under the covers and climbed out of her bed.

"Come on, Brooklyn. Let's go. Let's just…go."

After that odd yet secretly welcoming incident that morning, Nicky had cleaned herself up and headed downstairs, and by noon they were on the road.

"Do you really, really need me for this?"

"I do."

"But you're just picking up curtains."

"And your bag."

"Well yeah, but even so…"

"…And I may or may not need to pick something else up."

Nicky eyed the woman questioningly.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you picking up?"

"What am I picking up?"

"Yes! You just said that you had to pick something else up!"

"I did?"

"What…but…you…"

Yeah, it wasn't working. Red was clearly trying to hide something and she was not going to find out, which meant Nicky was to be confused for the remaining hours of their trip.

 _How wonderful…_

"Here we are!"

Not even ten minutes later they were at the local mall and, not long after that, they were looking for some light coloured curtains to go with the kitchen. Once those were found, they headed to the next store to get Nicky's bag. She wasn't really liking the idea too much as it meant Red would have to buy her something, (a practice she didn't like the woman doing), but in the end, she was OK with it, coming out with a brand new bag she actually really loved. It was an all-black messenger style bag with music notes that were painted white etched onto the front.

"Well if that doesn't say Nicole all over it, I don't know what does."

"Nicky."

"Right, sorry," she winked at the girl. "Nicky."

"Yeah…" she said softly, her hand running over the fabric. "Um…thanks for this…"

"You're welcome lovebug, I'm glad you like it."

And she did. She really did.

"And um…before we do anything else, I need to run to the bathroom."

"Oh! Go ahead. I'll wait for you right here," Red told her, nodding over to a nearby wooden bench. "Here, I'll hold onto your bag."

"OK…I'll be right back."

"Take your time," she said as the girl turned away and, as she walked off, Red slowly made her way to the bench. However, when the girl was out of sight, she turned and jetted in the completely opposite direction.

"Got to hurry, got to hurry…"

She wasn't lying when she had said that she needed to pick something up; she had simply been waiting for the right moment to do so. With Nicky using the restroom, the time was perfect.

After a few moments, she reached her destination, stopping at a glass counter.

"Can I help you?" A woman with long blonde hair asked.

"Yes! I'm here to pick something up."

"Name?"

"Galina Reznikov."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Reznikov. We have your order right here."

The woman reached over to another counter to grab a small box.

"And it says you paid for it already, so you're good!"

"Thank you!"

The redhead turned, quick, wasting no time in running back. However, half of her way there, the phone in her pocket began to ring.

"Hello?"

 _"Galina, we need to speak again."_

Red stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh. This is what she got for not checking the caller ID first.

"I can't right now. I'm a little busy."

 _"Well make time. Are you sure you can't come by today?"_

"I told you I can't."

 _"But there is a gentleman I want you to meet."_

"What? Mom, seriously? No. I don't need to meet anyone."

 _"But he is a good man and -"_

"No mom. We're not having this conversation."

 _"Just li-"_

"I said no! Bye!"

 **-Click-**

"What is her issue?" She thought aloud as she proceeded to continue her race back to the bench. She honestly could not believe that her mother had the nerve to call her for that. If the woman wasn't nagging about her life or her job, it was always about a husband. "I so can't handle her right now."

Once she was where she needed to be - she waited for the girl to return, which happened a few moments after she had sat herself down.

 _I'm actually kind of enjoying myself._ Nicky thought to herself as she'd left the public restrooms. It was nice being out with Red, even if they were only shopping. It made her feel included.

"Well hello again," Red said as Nicky plopped down beside her. "You enjoying your day so far?"

Nicky looked down and fiddled with the strings of her blue sweatshirt.

"It's all right…" she replied, her voice playing it off as if she weren't interested.

"Wonderful! I really enjoy being out with you."

"All we did was buy curtains and a bag…"

"So, the fact that you're here with me makes this trip even better."

Nicky had to turn her face away in fear of blushing. She didn't want to get all worked up in public. That would no end well.

"Yeah…anyways, don't you have something to pick up?"

"Not now. I already got it."

Now Nicky looked back with a questioning glace at her elder.

"You did?"

"Mhm."

"When?"

"While you were in the bathroom."

"Well jeeze…weirdo…what was it?"

"Hmm…I don't know if I should tell you."

Nicky's face dropped.

"Really…"

"I'm kidding, goober," Red chuckled. "This is what I needed."

She pulled out a small, square, purple box.

"You needed a box?"

"It's in the box, silly!"

"What's in it?"

"You tell me. It's yours."

Nicky froze.

"What do you mean it's mine?"

"I got it for you. Happy two month, beautiful!"

Nicky's heart had done a little jump as she glanced at the box, still not entirely sure if she'd heard right.

"Really…for me?"

"Yes my dear," she replied, holding it out to her. "Just for you."

Red had already bought her a new bag. Now she wanted to give her something else, too? What was with all the warmth and affection she kept giving? It was hitting the girl hard, slowly killing her ability to fight it each day.

"Go on," Red said warmly. "Open it."

Gulping a little, she reached out and took the box, holding it in her hand for a moment before finally pulling off the top. When she saw what was inside, her eyes grew wide.

"Here."

Red scooted closer and grabbed the item. Sitting behind the girl, she slipped her hands under Nicky's mass of locks, adjusting the gift a little before finally clipping the ends together.

"There we go. Pretty as a present. What do you think?"

Glancing down, she eyed the newly given gift. It was a necklace, a silver one, with a silver heart locket as a pendant. On the front was the letter "N" engraved in cursive. It was definitely the most beautiful thing she had ever seen or owned, and now, her heart had begun to dance all over the place, her toughness and badass facade suddenly forgotten.

"Do you like it?"

Nicky more than liked it, she loved it! And as her fingers trailed over the item gently, her love for it showed in the form of a small and happy smile, one in which, for once, she did not try to hide.

"I wanted to get you something special. You have made these last two months amazing and I look forward to more time with you."

Nicky finally looked up, the smile still on her face. She was way too happy to be stubborn at this point.

"Thank you…really…I love it."

"Aww…" Red said, her heart melting all over again. "You're welcome. baby."

"Hey guys!"

Being so lost in the moment, she didn't see the three figures approaching them until they were practically directly in front of her. These figures being Alex, Piper, and Lorna.

"Well look who it is," Red said with a smile. "Hey you three. What brings you here?"

"Just looking around," Alex replied. "Thought we would treat little nerd here while her sister was on a play date."

"Hey, Nicky," Lorna said, sitting next to her.

"Hey…"

"What about you?" Alex asked. "What are you two up to?"

"I just had some shopping to do. I needed some curtains for the kitchen and Nicky needed a new bag."

"And I like it!" Piper now spoke up, looking down at it. "Very nice. Oh, what's that you have there?"

Nicky, who still had the locket in hand, looked down at it with a shy smile.

"Um…it's a locket Red just gave me because I have been here two months."

"May I see it?" The blonde had asked. Nicky nodded her head and the woman leaned in to get a closer look. "Aww, that's beautiful. You like it?"

"Yeah…"

"It's very pretty," Alex added.

"Wow, two months already," Piper chimed. "Time is going by fast. You know, I think this is something to celebrate. I know we love having you here."

"That's what I was saying," Red replied, ruffling Nicky's hair lightly. "It's been a happy two months for me with her around."

"I agree," Piper said back. "You know, we were just about to grab some lunch at the food court. Why don't you guys join us? We'll take care of it."

"Sure!" Red said. "Nicky?"

The girl nodded in reply and, with that, they all headed to the food court to eat. The adults eating at one table and Lorna and Nicky at another.

"That really is a nice locket," Lorna said as the two ate. "That was sweet of her."

"Yeah…"

"You seem really happy today, too. It isn't too often I see you freely smile."

Nicky, who was picking at her sandwich, gave a slight shrug whilst choosing not to look up.

"Hey…" Lorna said gently, lightly poking the girls arm until she looked up again. "It's OK to be happy, you know that, right?"

Their gazes locked for a good minute, Nicky searching for the right words to say, but nothing could be found, so she merely just ignored the comment all together and went back to eating. Not wanting to push the girl, Lorna continued eat as well, changing the subject.

"So, your birthday is coming up, correct? Next month?"

"Yeah."

"The twenty third?"

"Mhm."

"You know we are having a party for you, right?"

Nicky grumbled at the thought.

"Apparently. Red isn't giving me a choice."

"Aww, don't be like that. It will be fun. And besides, it's only going to be the small group of us. You won't have to deal with strange people."

"Even so, it's nothing to really celebrate."

"Yes it is! It's your birthday."

"So? It's just another regular day, really."

"You are such a punk, you know that?" Lorna told her, playfully punching her in the arm.

"Better a punk than a weirdo."

"Hey, I take pride in being a weirdo thank you very much."

"Clearly. Like I said, to me, it's nothing to celebrate. But anyways, I am going to throw this away. Try not to rub your weirdness off on innocent people passing by."

"Can't make any promises."

"Uh huh," she mumbled, standing up. Walking away, she went to a trashcan by one of the walls and dumped her food out. As she did, she let her mind wander on to the day's events. She had some early morning loving, got some time with Red, got a special gift, and now she was hanging out with three other people who gave her warm feelings, too. It felt a little odd to her, but at the same time…

 _I like it. I like it a lot._

For the first time in her life, she felt truly wanted and cared for. She felt happy. She even had small urges to freely hug Red and the others herself, though she couldn't bring herself to do it just quite yet.

 _But…I want to. I'm scared of getting attached, but maybe…maybe letting her in more wouldn't be so bad. Maybe the hugs…maybe those are all good. Maybe trusting her would be OK._

A smile crept on her face, her chest warming by the second.

 _I could…be happy. I think I'll be safe here. Maybe I should just let her hug me the next time she tries…the next time any of them try. I think I could -_

"Well look what we have here."

Nicky was suddenly pulled from her happy thoughts by another familiar voice, but the person was someone she definitely did not want to see.

"Mendez?"

The thirteen year old boy leaned back against the wall, arms over his chest.

"Hey loser. I see you're hanging out with your fake family today."

"Oh shut it. I don't have time to deal with you."

"What? I was just saying. Oh, what's that?"

He pointed to the locket around her neck.

"Did your so called foster parent get you a little gift?"

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"Oh nothing. Though, I'm curious, you know why she got that for you, right?"

"Uh, yeah. She said it was because I have been with her for two months."

"And you believed that?"

"She wouldn't lie to me…"

Mendez simply scoffed at the comment.

"Wow. And here I thought you were smarter than that."

Nicky was a little confused by his words.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…come on…she got you that because you have been here two months? Who does that? It not like that's a big deal. I think she just got you that as an attempt to gain your trust and, right when she has you, she's gonna dump you and leave you hanging."

"What?" Nicky asked, shifting uncomfortably. "That's not true."

"Isn't it? Have any other foster families celebrated keeping you two months?"

"Well…no."

"Did any of them buy you gifts for any special day in your life?"

"No…"

"Exactly. So it's normal for you not to get things and it's normal to not celebrate a two month stay. Did you really actually think it was?"

"I…I…"

Mendez smirked.

"That's what I thought. So think about it. If no one ever celebrated something like this before, why would someone do it now?"

"I…I don't know."

"Well I do. See, it's like I said. I think she just did it to gain your trust and then when you least expect it, she's gonna dump you."

"No…no, she wouldn't do that."

"Come on now. You know she would. Did any other family want you?"

"No…"

"Then why would she? If you are already ten years old and no one has wanted you yet, why would anyone want you period?"

His words were actually making sense. She didn't understand why Red would celebrate such a little thing in the first place, but then she'd actually began to think that maybe being here that long was special. Clearly she was wrong. No one celebrated it before. No one loved on her like Red did. So why was she different? Why wasn't she like the others? She knew she wasn't anything special, so Red had no reason to love on her…unless it was for the reasons Mendez was saying.

"I…I…"

Mendez smirked again. He knew he was getting to her.

"Stupid orphan…"

"But…she's…

"No one wants you. No one ever did and no one ever will. You -"

"George!"

Both of the kids jumped at the sudden voice, the stern tone belonging to Lorna - who now stood in front of her younger friend.

"Ain't nobody calls me George, loser number two."

"What are you doing here?"

"What everyone else is. Just looking around. Hey, it's a free country. I can hang where I want."

"Neither of us are interested in dealing with you. Go away."

"What? No way. I -"

"I said go!"

Her voice was raised, the eleven year old taking a step closer with clenched fists. A few people passing by even stared as Lorna honed in on him.

"Well jeeze…so touchy…"

They could tell he was getting nervous, the boy now stepping away in attempts to play it cool.

"Whatever. I don't feel like wasting my time with you failures anyways. I'm out."

Once he had left, Lorna turned and rounded on Nicky.

"What did he say to you?"

Nicky, who was still in a little shock from it all, stuttered out a few words before speaking clearly.

"I…H-he was…nothing. He said nothing."

"I know he said something. I can tell by the look on your face."

Nicky started back at the other, her heart now all over the place. The warm feelings she once had had now become all sorts of confused, negative thoughts. Her previous mind set was beginning to kick back in.

 _Was he right? Is Red just like everyone else? No…she couldn't be…but then…no one else had made a two month stay that of a big deal, so why would she? Maybe she really is just happy I am here? Maybe she meant what she said? I just…I don't know…_

"Nicky?"

Lorna had a soft but firm gaze upon her, the girl legitimately worried.

"I…I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No you're not, I can tell…what did he say to you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Tell me."

Nicky eyed the other for a moment, her brows furrowed slightly.

"What's it to you?"

"It's a lot to me. I know what he says gets to you."

"Well just forget about it. I don't want to -"

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Move out of the way. I -"

"Tell me, Nicky!"

There was a snap in Lorna's voice that Nicky hadn't been expecting, and it had taken her off guard.

"I…"

"Tell me…" she said, a little more softly this time. Lorna knew her all too well. If she didn't talk about it, she would fall into her negative habits and start thinking those bad and untrue thoughts.

"Please?"

Nicky let out a sigh. Her friend did this every time Mendez had bugged her and, even though it drove her nuts, it was helpful.

"I just…he saw my locket and said that Red didn't get it for me because she wanted to celebrate me being here two months. He said no one would celebrate that. He then said she only did it to gain my trust so she can dump me later on."

"That's not true, and you know that."

"I…I mean…"

"No. You know Red cares about you a lot. She wants you here. And she didn't buy you that necklace for any other reason except she wanted to. She wanted to give you something special because you deserve it and you are special to her."

"I just…"

"No. She cares. Say it."

"Lorna…"

"Say it, Nicky."

The girl let out another heartfelt sigh.

"Red…cares."

Lorna then eased up a bit. She didn't mean to be so hard, but she cared for Nicky too much, and didn't want to see her fall.

"I'm sorry, Nicky. I just don't want you thinking that you are not cared about when you really, truly are."

Deep inside, Nicky had known that; her worries and fears were all jumbled up with her good thoughts and she didn't know what to do.

"It's fine…" she said softly, unexpected tears forming in her eyes. "Look, can we just not talk about this right now?"

Upon seeing the glazed gaze, Lorna backed off, not wanting to push her anymore.

"OK, but Nicky?"

Before the girl had a chance to react, Lorna had wrapped her arms around the ten year old and hugged her tight.

"I care about you…and my parents, too…and Red…she really, really cares. Trust me. You mean the world to her."

Although she didn't hug back, she listened to the words, her mind fluttering with fifty different thoughts.

 _I know she's telling the truth, but at the same time, can I actually believe that something good is going to happen? Red caring…Red happy to have me around…it's just too good to be true…too good…isn't it?_

 _Later that night…_

The day had gone quite wonderful but, when they'd returned home, Red hadn't failed to notice a change in the little girl. She seemed to have shut herself out and had pushed to spend time alone. She was confused at first, for she seemed to really be enjoying the day, but a phone call from Pipee had it all cleared up. According to Lorna, that boy Mendez had bothered her again while they were at the mall, telling her things that weren't true. Nicky had to know she was loved and wanted. In fact, she was going to go check on the girl, who had insisted on staying in her room, to give her some extra loving, but before she could, she got yet another phone call, and this one she wished she really hadn't have picked up.

"Mom…why are you calling me again?"

 _"Because we never finished our conversation. You really must meet this man."_

"I don't want to! Please stop trying to do that to me!"

 _"Well you need someone, Galina."_

"I have someone, and her name is Nicky."

 _"I'm talking about a husband."_

"I don't want one right now. I'm really happy taking care of a little girl."

 _"She's not even yours."_

"I want her to be!"

Her mother sighed on the other end of their phone call, clearly annoyed at hearing that comment again.

 _"Galina, you need to have real children; in order to do that you need a husband."_

"She is a real child! Don't you say a word against her!"

 _"Look at you, Galina! You have a crappy job, you're not married, and you're taking care of a kid that's not even your own. You -"_

"My job is not crappy!" She snapped. "I love it. And I don't need to be married at this very moment. And for your information, she is more my child than you are my mother."

 _"You disappoint me, Galina. You have so much potential and you are wasting it away."_

"Well you disappoint me too, mother. Please don't call me back."

 _"Galina, listen to -"_

 **-Click-**

She let out a sigh, her hands covering her face as tears began to slip from her eyes. She'd spent all of her life trying to please that woman, and it wasn't until college did she realize that the only person she needed to please was herself. She had great friends, an amazing job, and now she had a little girl.

 _I can't stand her. Why can't she just be happy with…me?_

She didn't understand.

"Whatever," she mumbled, her hand now wiping her eyes. For now, she just wanted to forget about it and check on Nicky. Damn tears…she doesn't need to see me cry.

Little did she know…

After the trip, Nicky had spent the rest of the day in her room. She didn't even go down to eat dinner, her mind too full of thoughts and fears.

 _I know that Red cares about me, but I just don't know why. I'm nothing special. She thought as she curled up on her bed, her hand wrapped around her locket. But then…what Mendez said makes perfect sense…and from past experience I know that this is way too good to be true. I mean, come on. No adult has ever been happy with me. And yet, she always seems happy. Maybe she does enjoy having me around….I don't know…_

This was literally what her last few hours had consisted of. She was so torn between her thoughts and feelings and had no idea how to handle them.

 _They're making my head hurt…_

At one point though, she had managed to muster up enough courage to actually go out and talk to Galina. Well, it was more like she wanted to be near her.

 _I'm tired of feeling like this…I usually feel better when I'm around her. She makes me feel good, but is seeing her OK? Would I be a bother?_

Questions and worries, questions and worries. That's all she was full of but, for once, she fought through them enough to go find the woman who's presence she was craving.

 _I can do this…I can…right?_

As she entered the hallway, she had figured the woman would be downstairs, but when she'd passed by her room, she saw her sitting on the bed through the crack in the door.

"Red?"

Moving closer, she peeked inside. She had every intention of going in, but she had seen something that had stopped her…something unexpected.

 _Is she…crying?_

She heard the woman sniffle and watched her wipe her tears away. Oh yes, she was definitely crying, but why?

 _Oh no…is that my fault?_

She turned away and leaned against the wall.

 _Did I ruin the day by staying hidden in my room? I know she wanted to spend more time with me but I said no…so I must be the reason. I made Red cry…_

Now guilt had begun to fill her system as well. She didn't mean to do it. Her thoughts were just so jumbled that she needed alone time.

 _She mentioned wanting to curl up with a movie and I said no. I turned down dinner with her, too…_

Peeking back in, she saw the woman again, her eyes dryer now.

 _Oh man…I ruined her day. Good going, Nicky. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her then. Maybe I should leave her be. She probably doesn't want to see me right now. Maybe it's better if I go._

Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. If she had made Red cry, then she was the last person the woman would want to see. So, with that in mind, she went to walk away. However, as she moved back, she accidentally bumped the door with her arm and caused it to creak. This, in turn, caused Red to look and see her.

"Nicky?"

 _Oh crap._

She had been caught.

 _What do I do? Do I run?_

"Hey you," the woman said with a smile. "You can come in."

Although her mind had told her to run, her body had other plans; Nicky soon found herself opening the door and stepping inside.

"I was just about to go check on you, little girl. You OK?"

The child continued walking until she reached the bed. There, she took a seat beside the other.

"Uh, yeah…"

"You sure?" She asked, tucking some of the girl's wild hair behind her ear.

"Yeah…I just…"

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"You…you were crying."

Red's face fell a little.

"Oh no…you saw that?"

Nicky simply nodded. She wasn't sure what inside her had made her talk. All of her fears had told her to run, but that one part that constantly craved the woman's motherly presence had caused her to stay. Was that feeling really getting too hard to fight?

"I'm…I'm…I'm sorry."

Red looked a little confused.

"For what?"

"Well…for making you cry."

"Wait, what?"

"I made you cry, right? Because you wanted to spend more time with me and I stayed in my room."

"Nicky…no sweetie, that's not the reason. Is that what you thought?"

Nicky's own sad gaze gave the answer.

"Oh honey. No. No, no, it wasn't you at all. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't I?"

"Not at all! I promise!"

"But then…why were you crying?"

Red paused for a moment before answering, flashing her a small, sad, half smile.

"Well…I was crying because of my mother."

"…Did something bad happen to her?"

"No. We had an argument."

"You did?"

"Yeah…see, my mom…she's…she's not a very nice person."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that she demanded perfection from me all my life. Mistakes were not allowed and, if I failed at something, I was a disgrace. She gave nothing but criticism and zero love. To be honest, I don't even think love is in her vocabulary."

"Oh…"

She wasn't expecting that. With how loving Red had been, she assumed she had come from a very loving family.

"So she doesn't love you for you?"

"Well, yeah…she doesn't."

"What about your dad?"

"He died when I was a baby. My mom raised me. Well, more so my nanny, but…yeah."

 _She had no father either? That didn't make sense. Red was such an affectionate and caring woman. One would never be able to tell she had a rough childhood._

"Wait…so your dad died and your mom was demanding and unloving?"

"Pretty much."

"So…so you don't know what it's like to be loved by a mom or a dad?"

Red had definitely not been expecting that question.

"Um…well, yes. I guess you could say that. I don't know what that's like."

Nicky's eyes fell to the ground, a new feeling running through her. She wasn't expecting a story like that from the loving Galina Reznikov.

"Nicky, you OK?"

The girl looked back up and, before she could stop herself, the words on her mind came spilling out.

"You're not so different from me…are you…"

Red's heart literally snapped in two as she had heard this. She at least had good friends and found family with Piper and Alex, but Nicky…Nicky had no idea what family was at all.

"Baby…"

Reaching out, she gently cupped the girl's cheeks.

"You listen to me…and listen good. Don't you think for even one second that you are unloved or unwanted. If you make a mistake, it's OK. Mistakes happen. You don't have to be perfect, no one is. You just have to be you, because that is what I love and, honey, you are loved more than you know."

"Wait…loved?"

"Piper loves you, Alex loves you, both Lorna and Frankie love you, and I…I love you. I love you so much, Nicky."

Nicky's heart gave a strong flutter…the scariest, yet most magical, she had ever felt.

 _Did she just say she…loved me?_

Nobody loves her…ever.

"You are an amazing girl and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Other people have treated you badly, but it was because they weren't nice people. It was never because of you. You are a beautiful, smart, and a loving little girl. I will always love you just as you are."

The more Red had said these words, the more her heart had trembled. It was getting so bad that tears had even began to form in her eyes. Red, obviously, had noticed instantly and immediately proceeded to pull her girl into a hug.

"It's OK, baby…I promise you…you have nothing to be afraid of here."

Suddenly, the warmth she had come to know had become stronger than she had ever felt before. It was so strong that she even began to sink into the hug, her arms wanting to come up and hug her back.

 _I'm loved…she says I'm loved…_

Could it be true? Had all of her bad thoughts concerning family been wrong?

 _She really does care…maybe I can let her in after all._

It would be nice. She yearned so much for the motherly love that this woman had offered.

 _But it's…_

Her heart suddenly froze.

 _It's too good to be true._

That thought hit her mind again. There was no way this could be possible. Good things never happened to her.

No…no…it can't…I can't…

Life wasn't supposed to be this perfect.

"I promise you Nicky, I -"

"No!"

She had suddenly pushed herself away from the older woman and stood up.

"Nicky -"

"I need to go."

"What?"

"I mean…I'm tired…"

"Nicky…"

"Please…I just want to sleep."

Red had known that the girl had wanted to hug her back. She could feel it when Nicky had been in her arms, and she could see it in her face right now, but she wasn't letting herself have it.

"My Nicky…"

She wanted to keep hugging, she wanted to keep comforting her, but she thought better of it. If Nicky wanted her space, she would give it. So instead, she stood up and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"OK my love. You sleep well then, yes? And if you need anything, let me know. I'll be right here."

And before anything else could be said, Nicky ran from the woman's room and back into her own, shutting the door behind her and falling back onto it, sliding down to the floor only moments after.

 _What's going on? I can't do this…_

There was way too much going on in her head, and her heart, and it was overwhelming. She couldn't handle all of these thoughts and emotions.

 _Did she really say that she loved me….me?_

She was completely confused. Her mother-needing self, that had previously been dormant, was fully awake now, but fear had kept it from getting free.

 _I can't take this…I can't, but…I want it, too. I want to hug her…I want to be near her…I wanna snuggle and just…_

She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face into the crook of her arms.

 _I…I don't know. I don't know what to believe…what do I do?_


	7. Chapter Seven

_2:45p.m_

"So, how has she been doing?"

Red, who had finished running her errands for the day, had decided to swing by Piper and Alex's place; Piper being the only one there. With her wife at work and the kids in school, the two had decided to keep each other company.

"She's been…OK," Red answered, sitting with her best friend at their family's kitchen table.

"Still kind of off?"

"Well…it's like, I don't know. I don't know if this is gonna make sense, but she constantly looks like she is struggling. It's like she wants the little things like hugs and stuff, but then she keeps pushing them away. Like that night I told you about where she thought she was the reason I was crying."

"Yeah, I remember. You said she wanted that hug?"

"She did! I could see it on her face, in her body's actions, and just…she pushed away instead. Pipes, what if I'm really not doing a good job?"

"No, no. You're doing a great job. Trust me," the blonde replied encouragingly.

"Then why do I feel like I am failing with her…like I am making her unhappy?"

"You're not. Believe me, honey. You are doing everything right. I think she is just in her adjustment period."

"Adjustment period even after three months?"

"In a way, yes. See, from what you've told me and from what you say you have learned from her social worker, she usually goes into homes thinking they are not going to work out. The other adults she's been with have just kind of given up on her, so she probably expects the same from you. However, you haven't stopped. You're still doing what every normal mom does to her kid, and I think she's finally seeing that you're not going to give up, which, in turn, scares her a little bit."

"Because she's not used to it?"

"Exactly. She's not used to it. So, she just has to adjust. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"I never planned to stop. I just felt like I was kind of doing a terrible job."

"I swear to you, as a mom, you are not. She'll get there. She's just got to learn that it's OK to trust you and let go."

Red gave a little sigh and nodded to the other woman.

"You're right. You are so good at this mom thing, you know that?"

Piper giggled a little at that, bringing her cup of warm tea to her mouth for a sip.

"I'm still learning something every day, trust me. When Alex and I first had Lorna, we had no clue what we were doing; then it just all came naturally. Give yourself some more credit. You're doing wonderful with Nicky."

"Thanks," Red said with a smile. "Speaking of, it's almost three so I best be getting home. The kids will be out of school soon and I want to be home when Nicky returns."

"All right, chickie. I need to get ready for my gremlins to return, too."

"When does Alex get home?"

"Around 4:30pm today. It's usually four, but she has a meeting."

"Oh joy, we know how much she loves those," Red said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

"The joys of being a well-known business genius in the working world. Anyways, I'm off. See you guys tomorrow for the party?"

"Mhm! We'll be there early to help set up."

"And I love you for that. See you later then."

"Later!"

 _3:00pm_

"Weekend at last. Thank god."

Both Lorna and Nicky had just been let out of school, the two girls now walking home together.

"Don't get me wrong, I love school," Lorna continued. "But I'm so glad I can just go home and flop. So, any idea on who you're going to write about for your hero paper?"

Nicky, who had been quiet for the majority of the day, simply shrugged.

"I'm going to do it on my moms, but I'm not going to tell them. When it's all graded and handed back and stuff, then I'll read it to them."

The idea was actually really sweet. Her moms would love that.

 _I wonder…would Red love it if I did it for her?_

That idea sounded nice as well. Ever since the night she had wanted to hug Red of her own will, she'd found herself wanting to do so more and more. Not just hugging as well; holding her hand when they took walks, crawling into bed with her during the early hours of the morning - like Lorna says she does to her moms, snuggling…everything. She wanted to do everything.

 _But I'm just too scared to. She was supposed to be tired of me by now. I still feel like this whole thing is just way too good._

"Hey, Earth to Nicky."

The younger girl had been snapped back from her thoughts by a finger prodding at her arm repeatedly.

"What?"

"I asked if you were excited for tomorrow," she replied, poking the girl on the forehead. "You derp."

Nicky looked away, letting out a sigh.

"I already told you it's nothing special."

"But it's your birthday."

"And?"

The two had finally come to a stop, having arrived at Lorna's house.

"Do you really think that it's not a special day?"

Nicky simply shrugged again. She had been doing a lot of that recently.

"It's never been called a special day before, so I don't know why I should consider it one now."

It was Lorna's turn to sigh this time, the girl shaking her head.

"Anyone who thought it wasn't special before were jerks. That day is special to me. To all of us. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Later."

"Bye."

After she had headed back to her own place, the moment she was inside, she had proceeded to kick off her shoes and head into the kitchen.

"Hey, Nicky!" Red greeted.

"Hey."

"How was school?"

"It was OK."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Some kid puked during lunch, but that's about it."

Red had laughed a bit at this, but only because she wasn't expecting that comment.

"Was she OK?"

"He. And I think so. They took him to the nurse."

"Well, I hope he's OK. Come here you."

As usual, Nicky had found herself in the arms of Red, the woman hugging her tight. She didn't hug back, but she didn't fight it either. Progress.

"I missed you."

 _I missed you, too._ She thought, never saying it.

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"That's what everyone keeps saying."

"It will be nice. Alex, Piper, and the kids are coming. There'll be gifts, and I am baking a nice little cake for you…"

"I guess…"

"Hey…" She pulled away gently and kissed the girl on the forehead. "It will be fun. I promise."

Nicky didn't say anything back, the girl simply choosing instead to shrug.

"I'm going to change."

"OK, love. I'll be getting dinner started soon."

"All right."

And, with that, she had turned to head up to her room.

Everyone says that tomorrow is special and that it will be fun. It's never been fun before, so why would it be now?

Oh if she only knew.

 _3:45a.m._

 _"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."_

Nicky didn't understand this concept. She didn't understand it at all, but she sure as hell was going to today.

"Baaaaby…"

Red was curled up on the ten year old's bed, the female gently scratching her cheek.

"Little girl…"

Nicky shuffled in her sleep, rolling over so that she was facing Red, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up, precious."

Shuffling a little more, she made a slight sleepy noise before finally opening her eyes.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Nicky rubbed her big chocolate orbs, her mind all sleepy groggy as she slipped into consciousness.

"Red?"

"Mhm," the woman said back, pushing away some of the girls wild hair.

She was a little confused at the sight, but not alarmed. It was actually nice to wake up and see her.

 _But…what is she doing here?_

It was then she had realized that her room was still darkened, the only source of light coming from her computer and the moon outside.

"It's not even light out…"

Looking behind her, she saw that her clock read the time: 3:45am.

What the…

She turned back to Red, the woman still curled up next to her, a blissfully sweet smile coating her features.

"What's going on? It's not even time to wake up."

"I know," she said gently, still fiddling with the girl's hair slightly.

"Then…why are you here?"

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

Nicky gave a look that clearly said 'really?'

"…You wanted to wish me a happy birthday?"

"Mhm."

"At 3:45 in the morning?"

"That's right."

"You couldn't wait till it was actually time to get up?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because, my love, you weren't born at eight, nine, or ten in the morning. You were born at this very moment, 3:45am, on the twenty third of October eleven years ago."

Nicky's heart had proceeded to stop for a moment, not expecting this answer.

"Wait…how did you -"

"A little birdy told me."

"Susie…"

She was the only one who knew.

"And…you wanted to wish me a happy birthday the moment I was born?"

"I did," she replied, both her tone and smile warm.

Nicky, whose confused gaze had now softened quite a bit, was unsure of how to handle this. It was definitely a first and, of all the things she'd thought could possibly happen today, this was not one of them.

"But…I said that today wasn't a big deal or anything…"

"Well it's a big deal to me. You may not find this day to be very special, but I do. You were born. On this very day, you came into this world and, because of that, you are here with me right now. This day is special because your birth is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I am glad you were born, Nicky. You make me happy every day and I am so glad you are here."

As Red had come to a finish on her little speech, young Nicky had been left speechless - more words she wasn't expecting…words that had apparently cut deep, for tears had instantly found their way to her eyes as a single one slid down the child's cheek. It was Red who had caught it, the woman gently rubbing it away.

"Happy Birthday, Nicky."

The girl couldn't move. She couldn't even speak. She didn't know what to say.

This day is special to me because your birth is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Her birth was really that special?

"Galina?"

"Yes, honey?"

 _Can I hug you? Can you hold me? Can we snuggle till I sleep? I just wanna be in your arms…_

These were all of the questions shooting through her head at this very moment, her uncontrollable yearnings tearing at her to come out. Right then and there it was so tempting…so tempting to fall into those welcoming arms and just cry, and if, for once, she had shown the smallest piece of bravery…

"I'm tired."

Her mind went silent, the previous words being tossed aside. Yes, if only, for once, she could have been brave.

Red chuckled a little at this, nodding her head, "sleep silly. You look it. I'll stay with you till you do."

Not up for arguing, the girl simply rolled over so that her back faced the other, afraid that if she didn't, she might start crying again.

"Sleep well, little one. I'll be right here."

 _Good…I don't want you to go._

She settled in, pulling the covers up to her chin. Once she was comfortable, she didn't move, her mind still reeling over what had just happened. She didn't even move as Red scooted a bit closer.

 _Why can't I just say what I feel? I want to, but I'm too scared. What if I finally give into things and everything goes wrong? What if -_

Her thoughts were silenced once more, this time, however, it was to a soft and comforting feeling that had come in the form of back scratches. Instantly, her body flopped, no longer tense and frozen. Her eyes began closing not long after that.

 _Good God that feels good…_

And if that wasn't enough to comfort her, then what came after sure did the job.

"Your baby blues, so full of wonder. Your curly cues, your contagious smile."

 _Is she…singing to me?_

She had heard the woman sing before; this was a softer, sweeter tune…almost like a lullaby.

"Clouds will race in, storms will rage in, but you will be safe in my arms."

Her voice was like honey…sweet and warm…the sound quieting any and every fear.

 _Red…I wish…I wish…_

"Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms."

She had never felt so calm and relaxed and warm in her life, Red's mere presence alone sending her heart on an endless flutter.

 _Safe…your arms…I want to be…_

"Castles they might crumble, dreams may not come true, but you are never all alone cause I will always….always love you…"

 _Love…_

Her heart trembled at the sound of those words again. She remembered the day that Red had told her she loved her. She wasn't expecting to hear her say that, but she still couldn't believe it. Even now she couldn't understand why Galina would love a girl like her. Regardless of her thoughts and fears though, Red was not the only one who had felt that love. It was very much reciprocated, even if Nicky couldn't show it or say it back quite yet.

 _Is that what this really warm feeling is? Love? Love…for her…for Red. I…I love her, too. And I wish I could just say it…I wish I could show her…I wish she was my…I wish…_

 **-Gasp-**

Nicky shot up in bed, shielding and rubbing her eyes slightly due to the incoming morning sun. Peeking up at her clock, it read 10:00am. She had slept a lot longer than she'd anticipated.

"Holy jeeze…"

Flopping back down, she let out a sigh, her eyes now falling to the empty space beside her.

"Red…"

Her mind began to fill with memories of the previous event that had happened merely hours ago, the warmth flooding back.

 _It wasn't a dream…she woke me up the moment I was born to wish me a happy birthday…_

Rolling over, she took hold of the pillow that the woman had used and snuggled it tight, the sweet smell of her shampoo still lingering upon it.

 _And she sang to me. I've never felt so safe…_

She hugged the pillow a little tighter, her heart aching as she wished it were Red she was hugging instead.

 _I should have just done it last night…why do I have to be such a scaredy cat?_

She didn't mean to be, but it just happened. The mere thought of hugging her had made the child freeze up.

 _I kind of want to talk to her about it, but that scares me, too. You're pathetic, Nicky…_

Grumbling, she sat back up. Yes, perhaps just talking about it with her, or just hugging her in general, would fix things, but she just wasn't quite ready, and now, she was getting a headache as a result of thinking about this. So, instead, she got up and dressed for the day, heading downstairs not long after.

 _Do I even want to know what she has planned for today?_

This morning threw her completely off guard. God knows what else she had up her sleeve.

"Boo!"

Nicky, who had just turned to enter the kitchen upon reaching the bottom step, squeaked when she saw a familiar face jump out in front of her.

"Hi!"

"Holy jeeze, Lorna! Really?"

"Happy birthday, Nicky!" She giggled, glomping the girl in a hug.

"What…Lorna…will you -"

"Nicky!"

The next voice had come from Piper, the blonde exiting the kitchen and approaching the girl with a happy smile.

"There's the birthday girl!" She said hugging her tight.

"Oh, me too!" Alex called, following after with a hug. "Happy birthday, little nerd!"

"All right, all right, I get it. Enough with the hugs now. Just because it's my birthday doesn't mean you can hang all over me."

"Um, yeah it does," Alex said back. "If anything, it means we can hang all over you even more."

"Hi Nicky!"

This greeting had come from Frankie, the little girl clinging close to Piper.

"Hey…"

"My Nicky-bear!"

After wiping her hands on a towel, Red came walking out and hugged her last, squeezing her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"Red…" She grumbled, pushing back and wiping the kiss away. The woman in turn just smirked.

"Did you sleep all right?"

"Yes…" She said, looking away now as the memory made her feel all shy.

"Good. That makes me happy to hear."

Not wanting things to get too mushy, she scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"All I wanted to do was go into the kitchen and I get attacked instead."

"Oh no, attacked with hugs," Alex teased. "Anything but that. And anyways, you're not allowed in the kitchen, punk."

"Why not?"

"Because we are setting up in there and we don't want you to see," Red replied. "If you're hungry though, I can grab you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry…"

"Well then love bug, you, Lorna, and Frankie can hang out in your room till we finish!"

"Wait, like really? I can't go in there?"

"Nope!"

"But -"

"No buts silly!"

"But I -"

"Never!"

The woman chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek again.

"Trust me beautiful, we want to surprise you. Stay upstairs for me? Please?"

Everything was happening a little fast to the now eleven year old, her mind not quite fully processing anything, but in the end, she had sighed and shrugged.

"I guess…"

"Thank you, love! We will let you know when it's ready. Now go on up and have some fun."

"Come on!" Lorna said, grabbing her by the wrist and jetting upstairs. "Let's go!"

Little Frankie had followed after and, when the girls were out of sight, the three women returned to the kitchen.

"She really is too funny sometimes," Piper said as she returned to chopping up some vegetables for a salad. "It's really a shame she doesn't get more excited for her birthday."

"I don't think I've ever met a child who didn't care about it," Alex added while helping her wife.

"I know," Red replied, mixing some batter she had in front of her. "I'm hoping she enjoys this one. I was worried at first because she was really keen on not celebrating it, but it's important, you know? I thought that maybe if I did do a little something for it that she might like it more."

"And I think you're right," Piper said back. "I think this will help her see that it's something worth celebrating."

"That girl just needs to ease up a little," Alex told them. "I don't mean that in a bad way cause I love her to death, but she is way too young to be giving up on trusting other people and thinking she has to take care of herself. She's got to learn how to just…be a kid."

"I know…" Red said softly. "I am happy I can kind of help with that. She's such a good kid. I wish she could see herself the way I do."

"She will in time," Piper told her. "You'll see. By the way, how did it go with your little thing this morning? She like it?"

"I think she did," Red answered. "I mean, the look on her face said she did."

"How did she react?" Alex asked.

"Well…she cried a little, but then she just rolled over after that. She said she was tired and wanted to sleep. That look though…before she rolled over…it was the same one she gave that day I knew she wanted to hug me in my bedroom. After that, I snuggled up closer, scratched her back, and sang to her till she slept, and that she didn't fight off at all."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Piper said, suddenly looking around. "See? I told you it would work out. And hey, has anyone seen my water bottle?"

"What's the matter?" Alex asked. "Does the blonde need her juicey?"

Aubrey snickered at this sudden comment, Alex fighting to hide her smile.

"Really? You're never going to let me live that down, are you…"

"Hell no!"

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah…I know, but that's why you love me."

"Uh huh," Piper replied with a smirk. "Your advice worked though. I made a really good choice and married you."

"It was a crazy choice to marry me but, yes, a good one. I knew you were it the day you lied to me about smuggling drugs, even if you were with that guy."

"I still can't believe you did that," Red giggled.

"What? I didn't expect her to believe me!"

"And it would have been too normal to simply tell me you owned half of Manhattan?"

"Exactly! If I did it normally, then how would I have been able to see that butt?"

Red burst out at this, shaking her head as memories came flooding back. She had such good memories with those two and felt so supremely lucky to have them as friends; family. "Oh! It's done. Now just to pour."

Lifting the bowl, she poured the chocolate cake batter into the shaped baking pan.

"Yay!" Piper said. "I can't wait to see it when it's done!"

"The girl is smart to like dark chocolate," Alex said.

"So true," Red replied. "It's only the best kind of chocolate in existence. All right, in the oven you go."

Carefully lifting it, she placed the pan into the preheated over and shut the door.

 _I hope I can make her happy today…I hope, I hope…_

 _12:00p.m_

After a couple of hours, Nicky and the girls headed back downstairs, the birthday girl finally allowed to see their work. It was amazing. They had decorated the whole kitchen with colorful birthday decorations, and they had a good choice of food to pick from, too. Ranging from mini-sandwiches, salads, and ice cream. The best part, at least to Nicky, was her dark chocolate cake that had been baked into the shape of a music note. It was also covered in cream colored butter cream frosting, making it the best thing she had ever tasted.

"Red did really well with this."

She and Lorna were sitting at the kitchen table, the other three women chatting about something in the dining room while Frankie ate with them.

"Yeah…"

"You like everything so far?"

"Actually, I do."

As soon as she had seen everything, her stubbornness had melted right off, a whole lot of warmth taking its place. Just like the day Red had given her the locket. Everyone had worked so hard and it had come out beautifully.

"It's nice…your parents and Red, they did good."

"See?" Lorna said with a happy smile. "I know you'd like it."

"I do…and it's weird."

"No it's not, silly. This is a good thing! Enjoy yourself."

She was, funnily enough, and that's what she'd found so weird. Her birthday was never something she really celebrated, yet there she was, enjoying their party, enjoying their company…the warmth she had been feeling was strong. That warmth, however, was also accompanied by something else. It was an ache; that familiar ache of wanting to be close to Red. To hug her, to cling to her…she just wanted to be close. Kind of like what a daughter would do to a mom.

 _But I can't do stuff like that…she's not my…_

There was that ache again, that inner yearning fighting to get out. Red was starting to feel more like a mother to her, even if she couldn't quite admit it to herself yet, and seeing how much work she and the others had put into setting this up…and with the constant reminder of what had happened between her and Red that morning, she was just a big ball of mush. How to fix that? Go be with Galina. Would she do that?"

"Hey guys!"

Turning around, both Lorna and Nicky had found Red standing right behind them.

"Liking it so far?"

"Yeah, it's great," Lorna replied.

"Good! How about you, Nic? Did I make your cake OK?"

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I like it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I mean it, I like what you did with it and it tastes really good. Thanks…"

It was a simple reply, but, to Red, who was always concerned about the child's happiness, it had meant the world.

"Aww, I'm so glad!"

The woman hugged the girl from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"I wanted to make it just right for you. And is the party OK?"

"Y-yeah…th-that's great, too," she stuttered out, her heart bouncing all over the place again.

"Really, really? That makes me so happy! You are my little girl and I wanted to make it special for you. Mmm my Nicky, I love you so much."

…OK yeah, that was it. She broke. All of the emotional cravings and warmth and just everything flooded her chest all at once. The hugs? OK, she was used to that. The "I love you"? Kind of. She had heard it before, but it still made her feel funny. However, being called her Nicky and her little girl…

 _Her Harly? Her…little girl? But…I'm never anyone's little girl…_

"I'm really glad you like it," Red continued, pulling away now and standing beside her. "I was ho…oh, Nicky….Are you all right?"

The younger girl had suddenly stopped picking at her cake, her eyes glazed over with tears she couldn't seem to control.

"Nicky?"

"Could I step outside?"

Red, who was now worried, reached out and caught one of the tears that had just happened to escape.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I just need some fresh air."

"Well, do you want me to come out with you?"

"No. I just need a minute alone."

"OK sweetie…if you need it…"

Nodding her head, she stood up and slipped off, instantly heading for the back door and slipping outside.

Alex and Piper, who had been silently watching from their seating area, looked just as concerned as Red did.

"Is she all right?" Piper asked.

"I don't know," Red replied, her gaze sad. "I just gave her some loving…I mean, you guys heard what I said? Did I…say too much?"

"No, no you didn't!" Piper answered. "Not at all. You were doing just as you said, loving on her."

"Which is something that seems to always make her uncomfortable. Maybe she really does hate it?"

"Honey, no. She doesn't."

"She might though. Maybe all of those times I thought I saw her actually wanting it were flukes?"

"They weren't. Remember what I said before? She is probably still trying to adjust."

Alex, who had been quiet this whole time, stared at the door Nicky had walked out of; her brows furrowed in a way that showed she was deep in thought.

"Hey Red?"

Her friend looked at her, her own blue eyes glazed up.

"If it's OK with you, I'm going to go talk to her for a moment."

"Talk to her?"

"Mhm. She and I need to have a little one on one for a little bit."

"Um…yeah, sure. Go ahead. Maybe you'll have better luck."

"You didn't do anything. Trust me. I'll be right back."

Outside, Nicky had plopped down by a tree; her knees pulled to her chest as she rested her head in her arms.

 _"You're my little girl and I wanted to make it special for you."_

 _She called me her…_

"Hey stranger."

At hearing the voice, she looked away, sniffling and wiping off a few tears. Without even waiting or expecting permission, Alex sat down beside her, reaching out to gently squeeze her arm.

"Hey…it's your birthday, punk. You shouldn't have those kinds of tears today. Talk to me?"

Part of her wanted to, but she didn't know what to say.

"You seemed to get bothered right after Red loved on you."

Still nothing.

"Do you really hate it that much?"

"No!"

Her tone came out snappier than she had intended, the girl just shaking her head and looked away again.

"I don't hate any of it, OK? I just…forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"I could if you helped me."

"It doesn't matter."

"Hey, if it matters to you? It matters. It matters to me. It matters to all of us."

Nicky turned her gaze back to meet with the woman's, a sincere look on Alex's face.

"Come on. Try me. This seems to be a common thing, you getting a bit worked up every time she or anyone tries to love on you a bit. How come those things bother you?"

Nicky sniffled again, wiping away more incoming tears.

"It doesn't bother me…not in a bad way. It just makes me feel weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. It just scares me. Whenever it happens, I actually like it, but I end up just getting this weird feeling…like I'm vulnerable. I don't feel so tough, and that there is what really bothers me."

"You don't like feeling vulnerable?"

"Well, no. I feel…weak, I guess, and I can't be. I'm supposed to be tough."

"Says who?"

"Life. Every time I gave into any kind of loving or family thing or whatever in the past, it blew up in my face. I just got hurt, so it became easier to shut everyone out in the end."

"It might be easier to do that, but it's also lonelier."

She couldn't believe that she was using the same words her mother had used on her many years ago.

"Yeah well, sometimes I feel like being alone is safer.

"Anyone can go through life and want to be alone, but there is nobody who can withstand it, but, you are also right. Being vulnerable can be scary."

"It really is. I don't feel tough at all and my guard goes completely down, and when it does, I get scared. You know what, fine, yes, I like everything she does, but I'm afraid that if I go on and be that vulnerable, I am going to get hurt again. I'm afraid that if I just give in and fall into it all, something bad is going to happen that will ruin it and I'll end up losing everyone."

Alex scooted a little closer, wrapping an arm around the girl for comfort.

"Honey, everywhere you go in life, you'll be taking risks that could leave you hurt. I won't lie, although I hope it doesn't happen, there is a good chance it might, but that doesn't mean you live your life with caution and fear. If you do, then you're going to miss out on a lot of great opportunities. I know you are scared of falling, but I can definitely tell you that here, you won't be. Here, with Red, with us, nothing bad is going to happen. Here, you're safe. You can let go…you can be vulnerable and know nothing is going to hurt you if you are."

"But I don't like feeling that way. Like, when she hugs me, I get this moment of weakness and instantly feel like a little kid, and I'm afraid to feel that way around her. I know if I do…if I go ahead and give in, then…then I'm never going to want to let go."

"And you don't have to. Look, I know that feeling you're talking about. When you're in someone's arms, allowing them to hug you or hold you in a loving way, you are showing them that you trust them fully. You show them a softer and warmer side to yourself. That is a scary thing, yes, but…isn't it nice to have someone you can be like that with?"

Nicky shifted slightly, her heart clenching a little as she listened.

"Trust me, from experience, I know it can get tiring always trying to be tough. It's hard work, and when you always try and be that way, you're keeping people out, and I know it gets lonely. You're not trusting them. That's why I feel that having a weak moment with someone who loves you is a good thing…that allowing someone to hold you and see your true self without judging is a relief. Like, whenever Piper gives me a hug, I just melt…and mind you, I don't just do that with anyone. I feel comforted because I know that's the one place in the world I will always be safe in. Every bad feeling I have goes away and I feel happy again. I can also feel how much she loves me when she hugs and holds me, too, and that makes me feel even happier. So, while I know that being vulnerable and having weak moments with someone can be scary, it can also feel good if you have those moments with the right person."

Nicky looked away from the other, a new feeling now swimming around in her heart. She had never thought about it that way before.

"Being vulnerable with the right person is a good thing?"

Maybe, just maybe, it was a little exhausting to be tough all the time…and a little lonely. Because of her fear, she had pushed away things like hugs and snuggles or any kind of loving and never allowing herself to feel how good it could be if could be if she just gave in.

"It's really all right to feel that? It's really OK to show that side?"

"And you know what's also going to help with how you're feeling?"

The girl shook her head.

"Talking to her about it."

Nicky scoffed at this.

"Maybe, but that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just not."

"Yeah, it will. In fact, it can happen right now."

"Woah, wait what? Now?"

"Mhm. Why not?"

"I, well, I don't know. She's not going to want to talk about this or hear this all today."

"Want to make a bet?"

Nicky sighed and leaned back against the tree.

"Alex…I can't talk to her about it now. I feel weird just having this conversation with you. If I tell her…"

"Then that will be even better. Believe me honey, I am so proud and so touched that you opened up to me. I care about you, too, but she is definitely the one who needs to know about this more than anybody."

"Well, yes but…now? Really?"

"Yes now. Now is actually the best time because you're being so open about things. It's also a good time because the sooner you talk to her, the sooner you'll see that you don't need to be scared…that you can go ahead and be vulnerable and give in. I want you to see how good it can be."

Nicky could see the point even if the thought of chatting about it now bugged her. She was tired of being scared all of the time and tired of not being able to soothe that ache, the need to cling to Red like a kid would cling to a mom getting harder to ignore.

"But, but what if she -"

"Nope!"

She cut her right off.

"No, no, no. That's another thing. No more what ifs. Just trust me…trust her, and I can promise you that you're going to feel a whole lot better. I want to see you happy, Nicky. You deserve to be. Talk to her?"

Although she found this to be happening a little fast, she agreed, nodding her head.

"Good girl. This is important and I have faith in you. I'll go get her, OK?"

Nicky nodded again, Alex getting up moments after to leave.

 _Is this really going to happen?_

She couldn't believe that Alex was actually going to get her so they could talk. She wasn't even prepared for this. What was she going to say? How would she explain things to Red? There was no easy way to do it.

 _I was never even supposed to be in this situation._ She thought, bringing her knees to her chest again and hiding her face. _None of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to feel this way or be confused about anything or…hell, I wasn't even supposed to like her._

Nothing was going the way she had thought. At this point, she'd figured she would have driven Red away like she did her past guardians, but that wasn't happening at all.

 _Why? Why isn't she being like anyone else?_

Tears started forming in her eyes again as she thought about it. She just didn't understand.

"Nicky?"

The eleven year old looked up to see Red, the woman taking a seat beside her.

"Hey you…Alex said you wanted to talk?"

Her voice was soft and sweet like always, but she could detect a bit of sadness and worry in it, too.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Nicky looked away. She tried hard to keep her tears back, wiping them away every time they escaped, but they simply kept falling.

"If you don't want to talk right now, that's all right," Red told her, caressing her hair lightly. "You don't have to."

Nicky let out a sigh, her eyes locked onto the ground below. So many thoughts and feelings were swimming through her that she didn't know what to say but, after a few minutes, she finally spoke.

"You know, when I first came here, I was very sure of myself and my thoughts and feelings when it came to the whole family thing. I knew I didn't want anything to do with one. I knew that the whole idea of family was nothing but a lie and that they didn't really exist…at least not for me. I was content with going through the rest of my life without one. I was tired of getting hurt and I wasn't going to let it happen again. But then…then I met you."

Her tears began to come out faster.

"I met you…and you just…you turned everything upside down. You started to change me. I can't even think the way I used to anymore. I can't hate family the way I want to. I can't because you make it sound so perfect. You're doing everything right and you're making me feel things I shouldn't. You're making me want things I shouldn't. I wasn't supposed to be happy here, but I am…I'm so happy it hurts, and the only reason I couldn't hug you or do anything back was because I knew that if I did I was never going to want to let go. I kept trying to push you away because I knew someone like you was too good to be true and that if I gave in, something bad would happen and I didn't want it to because I didn't want to lose you."

All of her locked away thoughts and feelings came pouring out, more so than she'd expected. She hadn't meant to explain this much, but after keeping it in for so long, it couldn't help but spill free.

"I'm such a mess, dammit. Why didn't you send me back like everyone else? Why didn't you just get rid of me when I was impossible or whenever I caused trouble?"

"Because you're my family," Red told her, tears in her own eyes now. "And no matter how hard things get, families don't toss each other out or give up on each other."

"But why me? I don't get it. You could have had any orphan at that group home. Any, and there were much better choices than me, I promise you that, so why did you settle for someone like me when you could have had better? You could have gotten the perfect child."

"And I did get the perfect child," she told her, now moving so that she was in front of the girl, her hands coming up to cup her cheeks. "You are perfect to me. Yes, I could have picked anyone, but I wanted you. As soon as I saw you, I just knew. I knew you were it. I don't know how or why, but my heart knew you were the one I was looking for."

Nicky's heart was breaking by the second.

"But I don't do anything to make you happy."

"Baby, you being here with me makes me the happiest person in the world. Before you, there was something missing and I could feel it every day; as soon as you came into my life, you made that feeling go away. Nicky, if you weren't here, I can promise you that I would not be this happy. I don't know what I would do without you."

 _She really felt that way?_

"But…but what if I give in and something goes bad?"

"Nothing bad will happen, honey. No one is going to pull the rug out from under you here. I mean that. You are safe and oh so loved. Nicky, these arms were meant for you."

The tears were endless now, Nicky's heart just breaking.

"Galina…"

"Come here, you."

She instantly pulled Nicky into her arms and, for the first time since she had arrived, the girl gave in and didn't fight back, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and hugging her tight as she completely broke down.

"Red…"

"Shhh…Shhh baby I'm right here. It's all OK now. It's all going to be OK."

And with that, she just cried, letting out years of pain that she had kept hidden away. Everything hurt but, at the same time, it was almost a relief to let it out. After some time, though, she did slow down. How long Red had sat there and held her she didn't know; she did, never once complaining.

"You feeling a little better?"

Nicky, who was still curled up in her arms, nodded her head, her tears finally coming to a stop. An occasional stray one would come into view, but Red would kiss them all away. The woman still had a few tears of her own as well, tears in which Njcky had felt slightly guilty for.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh no honey, trust me, these are good tears," she said warmly. "I promise. Oh my Nicky…"

She squeezed the girl tighter, rubbing her back.

"I am so proud of you for telling me what you just did. I'm so, so happy that you trusted me enough to share it."

"I just…I don't want to be scared anymore…I want you…"

"And I want you and, I promise, love, I will do whatever I can to make those fears go away. I mean it."

"You're already helping them disappear..."

Red simply smiled and kissed her head.

"Aww baby, I love you so much."

Pulling away now, she eyed the girl with love in her eyes - her smile only growing.

"What?"

"I got my Nicky hugs…."

Nicky finally managed to smile and snickered at the comment, looking down shyly before wrapping her arms around the woman again, hiding her face into her neck.

"Mommy, look! Nicky hugged her by herself!"

Both the woman and child were not expecting this, the two turning just in time to see Alex put her hand over the giggling Frankie's mouth. She, herself, was trying not to laugh. Not only was Alex and Frankie watching from the door; Piper and Lorna were, too, Chloe the one with tears in her eyes.

"Oh God…are they really…"

Red burst out laughing when had she seen this, Nicky going back to hiding her face.

"That is so not cool. I am never going to hear the end of this, am I?"

"Probably not."

Nicky grumbled and peeked back out, the adorable family of four now backing away.

"Murr…I guess this means we should go back in, huh…"

"Well, we do have some more celebrating to do," she said, still hugging the child tight. "And you still have presents to open, but you know what? How about later tonight, we snuggle up and watch a movie. Just you and me. We can watch it in my room if you want."

The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

"Me, too, boo. Me, too."

After a few more minutes, the two finally let go.

"Well my little one. Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah…let's go."

The two then stood up but, before they took off, Red had hugged her one more time, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you so much, Nicky. Don't ever forget that."

Nicky smiled as she hugged back, the girl feeling as if she were walking on air. She had finally given in, and boy did it feel good. There were still some things she was afraid to say, like the "L" word, but she knew she'd get there. Maybe not at this moment, but definitely at some point.

 _I'm happy the way things are now…I will still take things slow, but maybe now that I have hugs and stuff, other things will come easier, and one day I'll be able to tell her I love her, too, and that she really is like a mom to me. Mother….mother…_

The thought seemed so strange to her.

 _Mother…with her…is that even possible?_


	8. Chapter Eight

"Wow, so she finally gave in, huh?"

It was a brisk November morning around 6:30am. While Nicky had been slowly getting up and getting ready for school, Red was having her monthly conversation with the girl's social worker: Susan.

"Yeah, she did. Every worry she's had just came out."

Susan smiled a little as she'd heard this.

"I'm impressed. My hat's off to you, Galina. You're the first adult to ever get through to her. How has she been doing since then?"

"She's been OK. Still a little bit hesitant about some things, but OK."

"Hesitant how?"

"Well…all right. It's like this. When it comes to me giving her a hug or pulling her into snuggle, she's fine. She'll hug and snuggle right back. However, when it comes to actually initiating any affection herself? She tends to kind of freeze up."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. I didn't notice it at first, but then I caught it a couple weeks back. It had been one of those nights where she was sitting with me on my bed, and e were just chatting about her day and stuff. She'd started to ask a question, but then stopped. When I asked what she was about to say, she got all shy about it. I did eventually coax it out of her, though, and she'd said she was going to ask if I was too busy for a snuggle. I, of course, told her no, and that if she ever wanted one in the future that I would never be too busy for it; nor did she ever have to ask. That's when she admitted to me that about being afraid she would get in my way or she'd start doing it too much if she did it when she pleased. I told her that would never happen, and she understood, but she still kind of hesitates."

"Aww…that goober. It's probably going to take a bit of time for her to get all comfy with it. That's a big change right there. Usually she is worried about how terrible her stay is going to be; not worried about whether or not she is loving someone too much."

"It is a change, and it's a change I will happily help her through. I know it will take a bit for that, but I don't mind it. I'm just proud of how far she has come already."

"I am as well. She has been with me for a very long time, so it makes me very happy to see her opening up for once. It's killed me to see her shut down the way she does, you know, but then you finally came along and pulled her out of that. Really, Galina, thank you. Thank you for being so good and patient with her."

"No thanks needed," Red replied softly, a warm smile on her face. "She is one special kid, and I love her a lot. I really do."

"I can tell," Susan said back, her smile just as warm. "It's touching to learn what goes on between you two."

"Well, I can't help but love her. It's just…she's such a sweet and beautiful girl. How can anyone not love her? Everyone's been talking about how I am changing her life, but really, she is changing mine. And Susie? I meant it…I meant what I said in the beginning when we first met. I want her. I want to keep her. I want her to be my little girl."

Red had begun to tear up as she spoke these words, and she wasn't the only one. Susan was tearing up, too. To see a girl of hers who fought so long against the idea of family, finally see what good could come from it, just made her heart leap. To finally hear that the little girl was wanted…

"She's my whole world…and I want her to be forever."

Susan's smile only grew as she wiped away a few of her stray tears.

"I think she would like that very much. Do you have in mind a time when you wanted this done?"

"Soon, but not quite yet. I want her to get a little more comfortable. Like I said, she is still a little hesitant about some things. I want to give her a little more time but, in the end, I definitely want to keep her."

"And that is a wonderful thing to hear. I am happy for the both of you. I am sure that when the time comes to tell her, she will be just as happy, too. Would you at least like me to start getting on the paper work going so that when you do tell her, we'll have all that done?"

"Yes, please, I'd like that very much."

It would drive her crazy not telling Nicky of her plans, but she wanted to wait a little longer. She didn't mind it. That girl was her life, and if a little waiting meant that Nicky would feel completely comfortable in her surroundings, she'd do it. She'd do anything for her little girl.

 _My soon to be little girl…soon…_

"I so don't want to move…"

Although fully dressed and ready to go, Nicky was flopped on her bed; her eyes closed as she buried her face into the blankets. She had usually been up and ready to start the day by this point, but the turning of her stomach and the pounding of her head killed any motivation she harboured.

 _I feel like I've been hit by a truck…but I can't be sick today…_

She didn't want to be. Today was the day that her hero paper was being returned and, being that she had written it about Red, she wanted it back as soon as possible. She wanted to read it to her. When she would build up enough courage to do so? She didn't know, but she would…eventually.

 _And not only that, but staying home would also mean Red would try and take care of me, and I don't want to get in her way…_

She wouldn't of course, but Nicky still liked to worry.

"Nickybear? You almost ready?"

Nicky had shot out of bed when she'd heard this. Her head was spinning a little due to how fast she'd ascended, but she simply shook it off. She had to play off that she was OK.

"Coming!"

After fixing her hair and fighting back the urge to flop again, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, beautiful!" Red had greeted with open arms.

"Morning," she said back, wasting no time in melting into the woman's embrace. Ever since she'd given in to everything, she had begun to welcome the hugs a lot more freely. Not only hugs, but little nuzzles and kisses and snuggles, too. Every chance she would get, Red would love on the girl, and Nicky would no longer fight it. She reveled in it. Granted, she was still a little shy on initiating the affection herself; that was a work in progress.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…"

Nicky nuzzled her face into the warmth of the woman's embrace.

 _I wish I could stay here today_ she'd thought, letting out a small sigh. With how she was feeling, she wanted to so badly. So so so badly. _But I really want that paper back, and I don't want to get in her way either, especially if she might have other things to do today._

"You hungry?"

Her stomach turned at the thought, and she hugged the woman a little tighter.

"Not really…"

Red had smiled as she'd felt that extra squeeze, squeezing right back and kissing the girl on her head.

"Not hungry? You all right?"

"I'm OK," she lied, pulling back now.

"Promise? Normally you're always hungry in the morning."

 _Dammit…I can't just not eat. If I don't, she might think something in weird…_

"You know what, yeah, I think I will have a little breakfast before I go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll eat something."

"Well, I've got some scrambled eggs cooked up if you want some with toast."

"Sure…sounds good."

Placing her bag on a nearby chair, she sat down at the table while Red went and plated her food up.

 _Oh God…not good, not good._

Her stomach had begun to start turning even more, her head still pounding; her body still aching, with every move she was making.

"Here you go love. That enough?"

 _Yeah, no. This isn't going to work…_

"Hey…are you sure you're OK?"

Red could tell that there something funny going on with the child.

"Honey…you look pale. Look at me."

As Nicky turned, Red had placed her hand on the girl's forehead, a look of worry immediately growing across her face.

"Holy jeeze, Nicky, you're burning up!"

"Red?"

She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say but, before a single syllable had left her lips, she'd shot up from the table and jetted towards the nearest bathroom.

"Nicky!"

Well…needless to say, that with her getting sick, Nicky was not venturing to school that day. While there was a part of her that still really wanted to go, the other part seemed quite relieved to be back in her bed again.

"I already called Alex and Piper. They're going to tell Lorna to go on ahead," Red told her, the girl already back in her pajamas and curled up in bed. "They both said they hope you get better soon, but Nic…why didn't you tell me you didn't feel good?"

The girl rolled onto her side, facing the other, and shyly fiddled with her blanket.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to worry or anything…and I really wanted to go today."

"But if you went to school sick, it could have gotten a lot worse. Then I would have really, really worried. Scoot over, you."

Nicky did as she was told, Red climbing into bed next to her and sitting back against the headboard.

"I know, I just…I knew that if I was this sick I'd have to stay home, which meant I'd get in your way."

"What? Really? Do you get in my way being here any other day?"

"Well, no, but -"

"Then what makes you think you'd get in my way today?"

"Because I'm sick, and I knew you'd want to take care of me or something, and I didn't want that to get in the way of the other things you may have had to do today."

"Nicole Nichols…I'm going to kick your butt."

The girl hid her face into her pillow. She could see and hear the jokingness in the woman's voice and looks, but she could also see and hear the seriousness, too.

"Come on. Get in these arms, you."

Nicky had peeked back out at that.

"But I don't want you to get sick."

"That's a good try, a really good one, but it's not enough to get you out of a snuggle. Get over here."

Nicky snickered a little at this and crawled over, resting her head on Red's lap, the woman's hands coming down to play in her wild hair.

"You are seriously such a goob. Do you really think you'd be getting in my way by being sick? Or that taking care of you would get in my way, too?"

"Well…I mean, I just figured I would be in the way if you had other things you needed to do today. Like, if you do, I would be OK by myself. You don't -"

"Nicky, you nerd. I don't have anything to do today and, even if I did, I wouldn't hesitate to put it off just so I could take care of you. Do you know why?"

Nicky lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…because adults are supposed to take care of kids?"

"Well, yes, they are," Red replied, still playing with her wild main. "But I don't take care of you because I have to. I take care of you because I want to. I really want to. You're my Nickybear. Of course I would want to take care of you if you were sick."

The eleven year old loved hearing to words "my Nicky" or "my Nickybear", the girl now smiling and nuzzling into Red's stomach a little bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, love; you need to know that if I ever do something for you, or try to take care of you, that I do it because I want to and love to, not because I have to or because I feel obligated to or anything. OK?"

"If? You already do a lot for me…every day," she said shyly. "You're always taking care of me. It makes me happy…"

Nicky so wasn't good at saying these types of things, but she felt bad that she'd made Red worry about it; for thinking the way she did.

Red smiled after she'd heard this, leaning in to kiss her head.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. Your happiness is very important to me. I always want to, and will never hesitate to, take care of you. Understood?"

Nicky simply nodded her head.

"I do…and you taking care of me…it will never be an inconvenience?"

"Never," she said softly, eyeing the girl lovingly and gently stroking her cheek. "You never are, and never will be, an inconvenience to me. I love you."

A whole slew of warm, melty, feelings swam through Nicky's chest at that moment; the young one smiling and wrapping her arms around the other to hug her tight. Red had snuggled her right back, of course, kissing her head as she did so. Nicky still couldn't quite say that she loved the woman back quite yet. Even though she did with all her heart, she just wasn't ready to tell her yet. Saying it still made her nervous, and Red knew that. She would never rush it though. Even if she couldn't hear it yet, she could tell that she was loved back just as much.

"Now…" she continued. "You should go on and try to get some more sleep. You've got some medicine in your system to help with that fever, so hopefully that will go down soon. Rest though. You need lots of rest. Sleep is important when you're sick. Try and get some, love. I'll stay right here while you do."

Sleep did sound very good at the moment but, when she had heard the last sentence, she became a little confused and looked up.

"You'll stay while I sleep? But, what if I sleep for a while? What if you have to do some -"

She immediately quieted and giggled a bit when she saw the look Red had given her. It was that playful "if you finish that sentence I'm going to kick you in the butt" kind of look.

"OK, OK, OK! I'm sorry. You're the best. I was totally just…kidding."

"Uh huh," Red replied with a chuckle, tapping the girl's nose. "That's what I thought! Now sleep, little one. I'll be right by your side."

Feeling comfortable, Nicky smiled and closed her eyes; snuggling up even closer. Now she was really glad that she hadn't gone to school today. She felt like complete crap, but now that she was in Red's arms, it didn't seem so bad. In Red's arms, she could fully relax.

 _Red…_ she thought as sleep slowly began to take over her aching body. _In her arms, I'm safe. I'm safe…she takes care of me just like a…_

Mother. That one word she had never been able to associate with anybody.

 _Mother….mom…I wish…I wish…_

 **-Knock Knock-**

Nicky jumped at the sudden sound that had come from downstairs, gasping slightly when she did. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes a little; squeaking as she let out a stretch.

 _Holy jeeze…_ she thought as her eyes fell upon the clock. _I guess I was more tired than I thought._

Last time she had been conscious, the clock had read 7:30am. Now, however, it was nearing 12:00pm, the afternoon sun shining bright on that particular Autumn day.

 _And I feel like I could sleep even more. I want to…I feel so tired. At least my stomach has eased up a bit. My head and my body though…_

Yeah, no. Her head still pounded and her body still ached like crazy.

 _This can so go away now. Hey…wait a minute…_

Looking to her side, she'd found that she was alone. The spot that Red had recently resided in was empty.

"Murr…Red?" She mumbled. "Where did you go?"

Whatever worries she had had regarding getting in Red's way throughout the day were definitely long gone now, the little girl wanting to be back in the woman's arms.

"Red…" She said again, crawling onto her knees as she rubbed her eyes a little more. "Red...I want more snuggles…"

Simply because she couldn't quite ask for them yet did not mean that she didn't crave these moments like crazy.

"Nicky?"

From the doorway came the voice of the red haired female, Nicky looking up to find her there. Her heart had eased at the sight, the girl flopping onto the pillows once she had been spotted; a sleepy gaze still on her face.

"You all right?"

"Mmm…" Nicky grumbled.

Red chuckled at this, finding the eleven year old's sleep fluffy moments too adorable.

"You were out for a good while there. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…"

"That's good. With you being sick, rest is one of the best things for you. I am glad you are awake now, though. You, my dear, have a visitor."

"I do?" Nicky asked, a little confused. "Who?"

"Hey, little girl!"

"Piper…" She sighed, her confused gaze turning into a happy one at the sight of the blonde. Not only did her relationship with Red grow after she'd given in, but the relationship she had with Alex and Piper had grown, too. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, silly. Everyone was worried when they heard you were sick today."

"But it's Friday? Don't you teach?"

"Mhm, but it's my lunch break right now, so I thought I would swing by here real quick. I wanted to bring you some soup."

It was then that Nicky noticed a small blue covered container in the woman's hands.

"Soup?"

"Mhm! Chicken noodle soup. It's homemade. I cooked it up last night for the crew at home; after hearing you were sick? I thought you could use some, too."

"For me? Really?"

"Yes for you, darling," she said as her and Red walked toward the bed. "Don't be so surprised, goober. You're family, too, you know."

Nicky shifted a little, her smile shy as warmth flooded through her chest. She had been slowly becoming accustomed to that "family" word, and was pacefully beginning to realise that she was indeed part of one.

"Now, if you don't want to eat it right now because of your stomach, you can always have it later."

"Actually…can I try some right now?"

"Your stomach feel OK enough to do that?" Red asked.

Nicky nodded. It was a lot calmer than it had been that morning. It still felt icky, yes, but definitely a lot calmer.

"All right, love, go on. But don't push it, OK?"

Nicky nodded again, Piper now sitting down beside her.

"Here you go," she said, uncovering it and handing the bowl, along with a spoon, to the child. "I hope you like it!"

"Pipes, I don't think there is anyone out there who hates your cooking," Red told her.

"Well, still," Piper said back meekly. "She might not like it."

Not wanting to wait any longer, the child took her spoon and began to slowly shovel a few bites, the sudden warmth of the sweet tasting broth down her throat leaving her feeling blissfully sweet.

"Wow…this is really good!"

"You think so?" Piper asked, her face lighting up.

"Yeah…" Nicky replied back with a smile, taking a few more mouthfuls. "I love it."

"And Piper wins with her cooking again!" Red piped in.

"Well, it's nothing overly special," the woman replied a bit shyly. "Just some chicken, vegetables, and a few spices really."

"But it's still good though," Nicky told her. "Really. Thank you for bringing it."

"You're welcome," she replied warmly. "I am glad you are feeling well enough to eat. Definitely better than this morning?"

"A little, yeah. My head still hurts though and my whole body feels achy."

"And you still have a fever, too," Piper added, lifting her hand to feel her head. "You definitely need to rest up."

"I have been. I promise."

"Good. Just keep taking it easy and you will be better before you know it."

For a little while, the three just chatted. About half way through her soup, Nicky called it quits, her stomach telling her that it was time for a break.

"All right, I think I'm done for now."

"And that is perfectly fine," Piper told her, taking the bowl and spoon back. "You don't want to eat more than your stomach can handle right now. Red's right, don't push it."

"What I ate was definitely enough for now. I really did like it though."

"Well good. It makes me happy to know you enjoyed it. Anyways, I do have to run back to work. I'll just put the rest of this in the fridge downstairs and you can have it when you get hungry again."

"Thank you," Nicky told her.

"Yes, thank you," Red added. "Really. We appreciate it."

"Anytime," Piper said back, sneaking a hug to both Red and the girl. "I'll see you two later."

"Wait, Piper?"

"Hmm?"

"Um…" She felt a little shy for asking this, but it was something she really wanted. "Do you think that…when Alex comes home…that she can come and visit, too?"

Piper smiled and nodded her head.

"She'd love to."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'll let her know when she comes back."

"All right…thank you."

"No problem honey. Bye, you two."

"Bye," they said back in unison.

Once they were alone again, Red crawled back into the bed; opening her arms for the child beside her.

"Come on over, Nickybear."

Nicky smiled and snuggled up, nuzzling the woman's cheek shyly as she wrapped her arms around her.

"That was nice of her to do that."

"It was," Red said back, kissing the girl's head. "Piper is well known for her cooking skills. She is definitely a lot better than Alex."

"But I like your cooking, too."

Red chuckled and snuggled her tighter.

"You are a sweet little thing, love bug."

"Do you…do you think it would be weird if I did something back for them when I felt better?"

"Not at all."

"You sure?"

"Mhm. I actually think that is a great idea. They'd love it."

Nicky smiled and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. It really was a wonder how calm she felt when she was in Red's presence. She wanted to kick herself in the butt for waiting this long to give into everything.

"Murr…I can't wait to get better. I hate being sick."

"I know, boo. It's no fun. You will get better soon though, I promise."

"Good, because as much as I love my bed, I hate being in it all day."

"Well…" Red said, an idea coming to her mind. "If you want, you can come and stay in my bedroom."

"Yours?"

"Mhm. You can come lay down in my bed. I'll stay with you and we can just sit there and watch what is on television or pick a movie…anything."

Nicky smiled at the thought.

"Really?"

"Yep! And if you wanted, you could sleep there tonight, too."

Nicky pulled back to look at the other with a little confusion.

"Sleep in your bed tonight? You mean I am not too old for that?"

Red smiled, shaking her head.

"Honey, please, you will never be too old for that. In fact, I welcome it any time you want. Would you like to?"

Nicky's smile onlu grew the more she'd thought about it, her heart beating happily. It may not have been that big of a deal to many, but it was for her. Little things like hugs and snuggles and sleeping in a mother's bed was something she had lived without through her entire life.

 _Mother…_

There was that word again.

 _Red's…Red's kind of like my…_

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, but -"

"No!" Nicky said quickly. "No, I want to. Actually, I'd really love it if I could. It'd make me feel a little better."

Again, more words about how she'd been feeling came out, shyness taking over after as it still felt hard and awkward to just say the little things. Red could see the girl's shyness, but wouldn't point it out. The little one was trying; it was so sweet to see her slowly coming out on her own.

"All right then," she said warmly. "It will be some good old you and me time. Come on, love, let's go."

And with one last little hug, the two got up and left the room.

For the next few hours, the two stayed snuggled up in Red's bed. If they weren't lying there watching movies, then they were giggling over random conversations and just taking pleasure in each other's company. At this moment, however, Red had her all snuggled up. She was in mommy mode and that meant she wanted to do nothing but love on the girl until she melted, whispering sweet little words that left the child all sorts of shy and embarrassed.

"Nickybeaaaar."

"Rawr…"

Nicky, who had her face hidden in Red's chest, was too shy to look up and answer.

"What's the matter, lovebug? All I did was say how much I loved you and how amazing you were," she said teasingly. "You're the best thing in my life!"

"Nu uh…"

"Yes you are, silly!" She said back, snuggling her tighter. "You're my baby. I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than cookies!"

Nicky couldn't help but giggle at this, her chocolate orbs finally looking up to meet the others.

"Even more than Oreo cookies?"

"Well…those are kind of my favorite so…"

"Red!"

The woman laughed and kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Of course more than Oreo cookies! I love you more than life itself!"

Nicky could only smile as she'd heard this, nuzzling right back up against Red's chest; the woman hugged her once more.

 _I love you, too_ , she'd thought, hoping one day she would be brave enough to speak those three words. _I love you, too._

In the beginning, she didn't believe in this. Not in the slightest. Now, however, she knew just how loved she was, and not just by Red, but by Alex, Piper, and the kids, too. It was an overwhelming feeling to finally be loved by so many in her life.

 _Red really is starting to feel more and more like a mother to me. She takes care of me like a mom. I wonder though, is it ok to look at her like that? I mean, I'm not really hers after all…but…I want to be…_

She snuggled in tighter at the thought, feeling a little guilty for even having it. Why guilty? Well, to her, that was asking a lot. Red was already the most amazing person she had ever met, and she'd loved her very much. This woman was giving her everything, leaving her to feel like her wish for wanting the woman to be her mother was too much to ask.

 _That, there, is just way too good…_

Red really did do a lot for her, so much so that it she almost felt it would be selfish to want her to become her mother, too.

 _And anyways, I know she loves me, but would she even want to keep me?_

The idea of being adopted, period, was just so far-fetched to the child that even if all of the signs were there, (which, let's be honest, they are), that she wouldn't even notice.

 **-Knock Knock-**

The sudden sound took both the females off guard.

"That's odd," Red said. "I wonder who that is. I'll be right back, love."

"Okay," Nicky replied, pulling away and sitting up. She'd wondered who it was, too. She knew she had asked for Alex to pay a visit, but it was only 3:00pm; she knew the woman wasn't home yet.

Then who?

"Oh Nickyyyy!" Red called out a few moments later as she made her way back upstairs. "You have another visitor!"

Nicky's brows furrowed as she wondered who it was, but instantly smiled when the person entered the room.

"Hey slacker. Still pretending to be sick?"

Nicky scoffed and rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Totally, Lorn. I so love pretending to be achy and nauseous all day."

The two of them giggled, the older walking over to her and sitting down on the bed.

"Well it's nice of you to visit," Red told her. "How was school?"

"It was fine, thank you," she replied. "Has this one been much trouble today?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I am running out of options on how to handle her."

"You poor thing. I apologize for the mayhem she has caused you."

"Really, you two?"

Both Lorna and Galina laughed, Nicky sticking her tongue out at the both of them.

"Oh you know we love you," Red said. "Anyways, I will leave you two alone for a bit. I need to go change out some laundry, then after, some more you and me time, my Nicky."

The woman then winked at her, the girl getting a little shy again. She could never have too much Red time. It felt good to know that the woman really wanted to be with her.

"All right…"

"Be right back."

And with that she took off, leaving Lorna and Nicky to themselves.

"Why must you two always tag team me?"

"Cause it's fun," Lorna joked. "Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning," she replied after lightly punching the girl on the arm. "My stomach doesn't feel as sick, but I am still not up for eating either. Fever has gone down though and my head isn't pounding like it was."

"Well that's good. It was weird not having you in school today."

"It was weird not being there."

"Oh! Speaking of, I grabbed a little something for you."

Opening her bag, she pulled out a single piece of paper.

"I remember how much you kept talking about wanting this back so…"

"My hero essay!"

She quickly grabbed it from the other and glanced it over.

"You got an A! Nicely done!"

"Thanks," she replied, smiling. The A was nice to see, but she was smiling more because she finally had it back, meaning she could eventually read it to a certain someone.

"What did you get on yours?"

"I got an A, too."

"Sweet. When are you going to read it to your parents?"

"Tonight after dinner. I hope they like it."

"Oh they will, and you know that."

"You going to read yours to Red today?"

Nicky shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably not. I want to wait a little longer."

"Why? She'd love hearing it now."

"I know, but…it just has things in it that I'm a little scared to say right now."

"You mean the 'L' word and the 'M' word?" She teased.

"Lorna…" Nicky grumbled.

"Oh I'm kidding," she replied playfully. "Really though, those aren't bad words to use."

"I know…" She said back, but she knew she couldn't do it. Thinking about the words in relation to Red was one thing, but actually saying them to her? That was a whole other story. "It's just a little hard for me is all. I've never had anyone I could say them to before."

The words were foreign on her lips. Yes, she loved Red, and looked at her like a mother, but there was something in her that kept the words inside. That was part of the reason why she wrote the essay about Red in the first place. Not only was it because the woman was indeed her hero, but because she figured that if she actually wrote her feelings down that she would eventually be able to share them one day.

"Lorna?"

"Yeah?"

Nicky shifted a little shyly.

"Everything I said in my essay…I really meant it."

"I know," she said softly. "It was beautiful, what you wrote."

"You think she will really like it when it comes time for her to hear it?"

"I know she will."

"You don't think she'll find it weird, especially mentioning the "M" word and all?"

"Not at all," she replied with a smile. "I think she will find it very touching."

"Really?"

Lorna nodded her head. She, just like her parents, were very aware of Red's intentions. Nicky was the only one who had no clue of what was secretly going on.

"Really. Personally, I really think you should tell her today."

"I want to but…not yet…just not yet."

For a few more minutes the two of them spoke about other things, the conversation only coming to an end as Red returned.

"Back girls! Were you talking about any cute boys?"

Both kids giggled at this, Lorna and Nicky shaking their heads.

"Yeah, no," Lorna replied. "Gross. Anyways, I should head back home. Get better this weekend, Nicky, because on Monday you are coming to school whether you like it or not."

"Thanks," Nicky replied with a smile, rolling her eyes. "Later weirdo."

"Later dork. Bye Aubrey!"

"Bye honey!"

After she'd left, Red crawled back onto the bed, instantly pulling the eleven year old into her arms.

 _Not yet…_ She thought, knowing that she was safe for now; that Lorna was going to hide the paper safely in her room on the way out. Not yet.

"See, lovebug? People want to see you get better!"

"I want to see me get better," she replied, letting out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, but I shouldn't be. I slept a lot already."

"Yes, but you're sick. You need all the sleep you can get. Why don't you take a nap?"

"Yeah…" she was feeling really tired, her body telling her to pass out for a little. "I think I will."

She shifted so her head was on Red's lap, the woman instantly beginning to scratch her back once she had become comfortable. As usual, she had melted, that familiar happy little warmth in her chest.

 _Mother…_

That thought couldn't help but cross her mind every time she was with the other. The word, the feelings, it would all just come naturally.

 _But can I ever actually say that? Is it OK to look at her that way?_

She wasn't sure. Most people would just say yes and do it, but Nicky, who had never once experienced a mother's love before, just had no clue. Her paper said everything she desperately wanted to think, feel, and say, but uncertainty left her wondering if that was all okay.

 _I can't help but want her though…I want her hugs, her kisses, her loving…I just want her…_

She just couldn't get enough.

"Galina?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll stay with me, right? While I sleep?"

The woman smiled, a little surprised the girl was asking something like this.

"Of course, baby. I'll be right here."

"And when I wake up?"

"Mhm. I won't leave your side."

Nicky smiled at this, letting out another little yawn as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep, my love. I'll keep you safe."

This had only made the little girl smile even more.

"Can I ask one more thing?"

"Of course."

"Could you just talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, about anything."

"Why's that?"

"I just wanna hear your voice…until I sleep."

Red's own smile grew as she'd heard this, her heart bursting with all sorts of warm and loving feelings.

"I don't mind at all," she replied. "Let's see then…"

For a good while, Red spoke. Talking about anything and everything until the girl was fast asleep. And even after that, she had kept talking, saying little things she knew the little girl would get all shy over if she were awake, or occasionally humming a little tune.

"My angel…" She whispered, leaning down to kiss her head.

Nothing could make her happier than to sit there and be with the child while she slept. To be able to comfort the girl continuously warmed her heart and, for Nicky, she wanted to comfort her…always…

"Aww, the little punk. How long has she been out?"

It was around 4:30pm now, Nicky still passed out on Red's lap. However, it was no longer just the two of them occupying the woman's bedroom. Alex had joined them, having no issues swinging by upon hearing that the eleven year old had asked for her.

"About an hour and a half," Red replied as she stroked Nicky's hair. "Poor thing has been in bed all day."

"Well don't wake her or anything. I can always call a little later. She should sleep while she can. Is she feeling any better?"

"She says she is. She told me that her stomach no longer felt sick, but she wasn't up for eating either. Her fever has also gone down, thank God. She mostly just feels tired and achy. "

"Well it's good she's starting to feel a little better."

"Yes, definitely. I know she isn't a fan of staying in bed though. I've been sitting with her all day to keep her company so she wouldn't get bored."

"Aww, that's sweet. And she didn't fight it?"

"Nope! She's gotten better at just taking the loving and enjoying it. I did have to have a little talk with her this morning though because she initially didn't tell me she wasn't feeling good and tried to go to school. She said she didn't say because she'd been worried that she would get in the way, so I told her to always tell me when she doesn't feel good and that she would never get in the way of anything."

"Had to get a little mommy on her, huh? That nerd. I'm not surprised she would try leaving sick."

"Yeah, the goober. Oh…I also spoke to Susan this morning."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm…we spoke about a few things, and well…she is going to get the adoption paper work started for Nicky."

Alex's eyes widened, all happy like, as a huge smile graced her features.

"No way! Really? That's great, Red!"

"I know…I'm really excited for it."

"Does Nicky know yet?"

"No. Susie is gonna get the paperwork started, but she's not putting it through just yet because I am going to wait a little longer before telling her. She still gets a little nervous about some things so I want to wait just a little bit."

"Understandable. That is so awesome, though. I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy, too. I love her to death. I can't wait to make her mine."

"What do you mean you can't wait? She already is yours, you dork."

"Well, you know what I mean. I can't wait until it's official."

"No, no, no. Let's get one thing straight. Paperwork or no paperwork she is yours. I mean, come on. Look at her right now. Five months ago she couldn't even hug, and now she's all over you. You already treat her like she is her own and, even though she doesn't say it, she loves you just as much as you love her. I bet she looks at you like a mother, too."

"You think so?"

"Dude…please. Don't let Nicky's uncertainty over everything rub off on you."

Red snickered, looking back down again at the sleeping child, her gaze softening dramatically as she gently stroked her cheek.

"Alex…I really love her."

"And she really loves you."

"Do you think I'll be a good mom?"

"Red, you're already a good mom. Hell, you're a great one."

"But there is still a lot I don't know about being a parent."

"So? No one does in the beginning, and even through their child's life, a parent is still learning. I mean, Pipes and I are still learning something new every day. It's normal. Trust me, you're already great with her and life is only going to get better. You two were made for each other."

The woman smiled, sniffling a little as her eyes glazed up.

"Life has already been better with her in it. I knew from the beginning that she was going to be it. I could feel it, and I knew I was going to want to keep her. What I didn't anticipate was just how much I was going to fall in love with this beautiful little girl."

A few stray tears now escaped, the extreme motherly love she had for Nicky so over whelming that it was hard to keep them back. She just loved her so much.

"She's…mine?" She asked, her watery eyes looking up to meet the other woman's.

"Yours," Alex said with a warm smile. "All yours."

She pulled Nicky closer into her arms, leaning down to gently kiss her head.

"All mine…I promise I will take care of you. You are my whole world, and I will do everything I can to take all your fears away. You'll never have to be afraid of family or love again. You'll be safe and oh so loved…forever…with me. You'll have a real home. My Nicole…my little Nicky…I love you…"

 **A/N: Muuuuuurrrr thanks so much for the reviews so far! I love them and love your support! This is more of a flufficated chapter, but...wait...-sniffs the air-...what's this? Do I smell future trouble? -Sniffs the air again- What could it be? -Sniff sniff- No...not death...no...not aliens...but what? ;)**


	9. UPDATE - NOT A CHAPTER

_**Hello lovelies! So, I have a couple of things that I would like to say.**_

 _ **Firstly, I apologise to everyone who thought that this may have been an updated chapter. Although I am currently working on the newest addition to this story, it is not coming along quite as well as I'd have hoped. I will explain why in a minute. I would also just like to take a second to thank everyone that has taken the time to review. All of the love and support that you have shown me is what's keeping this story going. It is what continues to help me write for you all.**_

 _ **Secondly, a couple of people have pointed out that I have referred to a couple of people that I have not introduced into this story, Aubrey seeming to be the most common name popping up. I would, and I cannot do this enough, like to apologise for any confusion this may have added. I have a habit of watching things whilst I am writing and, because of that, I often forget to establish a line of which is the movie; which is the story.**_

 _ **1) CHAPTER TWO: '"Nicky..." Cassidy started"'... Should actually read, '"Nicky..." Susan started"'...**_

 _ **2) CHAPTER SEVEN: '"Aubrey snickered at the sudden comment"'... Should actually read, '"Red snickered at the sudden comment."'**_

 _ **3) ALSO CHAPTER SEVEN: '"...Chloe the one with tears in her eyes."' Should actually read, '"...Piper the one with tears in her eyes."'**_

 _ **4) CHAPTER EIGHT: '"Bye Aubrey!"' Should actually read, "Bye Red!"'**_

 _ **Again, I sincerely apologise for any confusion that this may have caused you.**_

 _ **Third, final, and the reason that I have written you all this update, I'm sick. Not the kind of 'stay in bed for a day and it'll all go away' kind of sick. I'm seriously sick. Now, I know how that sounds; let me elaborate a little.**_

 _ **During the summer of 2013, I was diagnosed with a repertory disease that effects my lungs and heart. The doctor's had figured out a way to keep it somewhat controlled, but now it's fighting back. Since the last chapter was updated: I have survived six heavy seizures, twenty-three nose bleeds, and one close call with the big man. I do not plan on dying. Not by a long shot. I mean, I am only 17. I'm just about to start college - I would have totally busted my ass in countless exams for no reason :p. This disease, however, is beginning to test my strength. I was too weak to get out of bed last week. I couldn't even walk to the bathroom (at the end of the hall) by myself. It was humiliating, but it was also eye-opening. It's shown me how I take quite a lot of unnoticed luxuries for granted. Walking, writing, even breathing. It requires a lot of effort to breathe. Nowadays I have a nose cannula to help with that, which irritates a lot; it's helping me to stay alive so who am I to complain?**_

 _ **My intention wasn't to upset you with this little update thingy. I just thought that y'all deserve to know why the next few chapters may be a little more scattered than usual. I am truly sorry, but I am trying my best. I hope to have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest, but don't hold me to that. I am determined to finish this story, though. I will try to keep you all updated, and thanks again :) you are all truly one of a kind & I've grown rather attached to you all.**_

 _ **Thank you for staying with me.**_

 _ **All my love,**_

 _ **Hailee. xo**_


End file.
